Pay me a baby
by messythoughts
Summary: Hizuri Koun, a self-centered rich playboy, wanted to have a heir but not a wife. Mogami Kyoko will do anything to pay her mother's debt. How will they deal with the consequences of their agreement? This is an AU story.
1. Chapter 1

This story is inspired by ANGLE1's masterpiece.

I dont own Skip beat!

* * *

Mogami Kyoko grew up under her father's care.

He is her life.

Her world.

Her protector.

She has always been a daddy's girl.

Daddy's beloved princess.

Her Daddy poured his life working for them, for her. So he can provide all her needs. Money was hard to come in their household. It didn't matter if their lifestyle is not lavish as what she saw on other kids. A roof on her head, clothes to wear and food to eat is pretty much what she needed apart from her Father.

Her mother left them when she was 10. Her Daddy said that she wanted a life he cannot give.

When she turned 17, she convinced her Father that she wanted work, just a part-time job on a cafe. He was reluctant to agree at first but he approved when she pleaded. She never asked anything from him, just this once. She said she wanted to help him.

"Please Daddy, I wanted to help you. And the owner of the cafe is a nice old couple,the place looks lovely," she said with those big, round eyes.

"Fine, but your studies comes first. If this affect your studies and you get sick, you will stop working. No more questions asked." Her Father, Kyousuke Mogami, said.

Kyoko was ecstatic, she hugged her Father "Thank you Daddy,"

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kyoko, her Father's health is deteriorating. Stubborn as he is, he doesn't want to undergo treatment and just use pills for relief.

Kyoko received a call from work that will change her life forever. Her father had collapsed while working and was rushed in the hospital. She had to drop her job that day, and was thankful to her co workers for covering up for her. She went to the hospital and there she discovered that her Father is dying.

Kyousuke discovered his sickness two years ago, he brushed it off and had ask the doctor for prescription. He promised that he will undergo treatment but he never did. Instead he saved as much as he can. He wanted his daughter to have enough money to last her until she finishes school. Truth to be told, he is tired. He's been working harder than a horse for as long as he can remember but they never had gone far in life. He really wanted to resign now and rest.

But seeing his daughter, crying and heartbroken had hurt him for his selfish decision. What will happen to his baby now? He never finished paying off the money his wife took from the company she used to work before she left him and their daughter. Apparently, she got tired of being their family provider. And Kyousuke not getting much, only has enough for his own family. So she run off with another man and a large amount of money with them. When the President of the company learned of the crime, he wanted Kyousuke behind bars to pay for it. He managed to convince the President that he will pay the amount his wife took. Now the burden will be passed to his Princess.

"Kyoko.. Princess.. Come here.." He patted the side of his bed wanting his daughter close to him. He knows his time is near.

Kyoko pulled her chair near his bed and lied her head. "I'm sorry Princess. I never intended for you to know because I don't want you to worry. Here," handling a passbook, "I saved as much as I can and deposited it here, I want you to promise me that no matter what happens that you will not stop studying, you have a bright future ahead of you Kyoko. Be strong always." With that said, various beeps from the machines connected to her Father beeped. Doctors and nurses rushed to the bed, asking Kyoko to stand aside.

She watched hopelessly as they revive her Father. But he did not return, so at the age of 18, Mogami Kyoko lost the only person who means a world to her.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: hello! So this is the first chapter of my AU (Alternate Universe) story. I do not have a title for it yet so I'll be changing it once I thought of a good one. Also, I enjoyed building Kyoko's background. I hope this will be a good start.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

On Mogami Kyousuke's funeral, Kyoko learned of two things (1) they are deeply indebted to the Hizuri Corp. and (2) there is no way she will be able to pay them with her part-time job.

Her mom embezzled 200 million yen from the Hizuri's while she was working as a senior accountant.'What does she need that much money for?' Kyoko thought.

Her father managed to pay 50 million yen in 8 years. 'No wonder we always have nothing. All daddy's money goes to this debt. How will I pay for that huge amount of money.'

She has decided, she will ask the Hizuri's for some consideration. Maybe work for them, whatever it takes to pay them, she will do it.

* * *

She is amazed with the tall building in front of her. 'So this is where she used to work.'

She does not remember much of her mother, only the fact that her parents always have disagreements. Her daddy always have her go inside the room so she does not see or hear the arguments. Until that day when her mother did not come home and the next night and the next one. Her father spent most of his days looking for her, then he just stopped. He told her that Mommy left them because Daddy cannot give her what she wants.

She did not understand much, but she was hurt that she will not see her Mommy anymore. She cried for days. Prayed that she will come home to them or maybe wake up from that dream. But to no avail, it did not happen. Kyoko witnessed as her father drown his self in work. He comes home late everyday and mostly smells like alcohol. 'Maybe getting drunk helps him from moving on', she thought.

He will greet her with a warm smile and hug her and they will both make dinner together. She knows that her Father was hurting too, he may not show it but she sees it. That sadness in his eyes, and all those moments he stares blankly at nothing. She shaped herself to be strong, not just her but for her Daddy too. Her Daddy had promised that he wil not leave like her Mommy, no matter what. But sadly 'Not all promises are meant to be kept.'

* * *

She walked inside of Hizuri Corp. and went to the the reception. a young man greeted her and inquired for her purpose of visit.

"I want to meet the President" she said.

"Do you have an appointment miss?" he asked. "No but-"

"I'm sorry but the President is a very busy person. Have a good day."

"But he is expecting me!" Kyoko bursted.

This got the young man interested, 'Ooooh! Are you the new one?!'

"Is that so, Let me check with his secretary. May I have your name please?" It was no secret in the Corp. that their Boss, Hizuri Kuon, is woman magnet. He has his ' _Flavors of the Month_ ' as what they dubbed it and the drama unfolding in front of them is somewhat an amusement and bonus to their stressful jobs. How it was never leaked in the public is no question, money buys everything.

"It's Mogami Kyoko"

"Okay, let me check, Mogami-san" he said, then picks up the phone which was answered after a few rings "Ah Akazukin-san, this is Hiro of the front desk, lobby, a woman named Mogami Kyoko is here to meet The President. He is expecting her", the last words said was somewhat suggesting something else, but Kyoko brushed it off.

After a few 'Ah!'s, 'I understand' and finally 'okay', the young man put down the phone and faced Kyoko with a sad smile, "I'm sorry Mogami-san, but the President is really busy right now, he cannot have any disturbance"

"Please young sir, It may be a matter of life and death. My life and future is at stake here" Kyoko pushed, her eyes with unshed tears.

The young man contemplated for a moment until "Okay, I'll bring you there but don't have any high hopes", he called for someone to relieve his post and went to the elevator with Kyoko in tow.

* * *

Hizuri Kuon was pissed after that last phone call.

His parents has been bugging him to get married and start giving them grand babies. 'Not happening!' He thought. A kid would be great but definitely not a wife. A little Kuon can light up his empty and lonely place. 'But he should have a sister or a brother for a playmate'. Growing up as an only child, something was missing in his life. Yes, his parents spoiled him rotten but he wanted to have a play mate of his own. A little minion you can bully to do what you want and pamper with love afterwards.

Seeing his childhood friend Yashiro Yukihito and his little gremlins was a joy. He feels envious everytime the kids visits his friend. The little ones will tell him stories about their days activities, talking simultaneously. The best part was being given barrage of hugs and kisses, he knows, he had his fair share.

Yashiro often complains of how his kids drain him. Kuon doesn't see it that way. 'I bet they will drain all my exhaustion' he muses. 'Yes im definitely having kids'. Problem is how? He will need a willing woman to do so. Someone who wouldn't want an attachment after. Marriage is a big no. His cousin Rick and Yukihito are enough reasons not to have a wife. Rick married a woman who sucked his riches dry, then left him afterwards for a new one. Yukihito's wife and mother of his kids is almost the same, it's all about money with her. Yukihito was just thankful that she agreed to give birth to their twin but of course with the right price, then they divorced after, the vile woman talking half of what he has.

" _It's just money Kuon. Having my babies are all I need. I can have those money back again if I work harder"_

A knock on the door stopped his remisnicing, "Sir, someone is here to meet you".

Straightening on his chair, he replied "Bring them in".

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm looking for a beta-reader. An extra pair of eyes to check my grammars. If you wanted to help me out send me a PM.**

 **Thank you for the positive reviews, I now know why writers love reviews, it fules your will to write.**

 **For all the Favorites and Follows, Thank you very much.**

 **and for all the silent readers, Thanks a lot. I know you are reading this and it means a lot to me.**

 **AND I STILL DONT HAVE A TITLE FOR THIS :( any ideas? :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

 _A knock on the door stopped his remisnicing, "Sir, someone is here to meet you"._

 _Straightening on his chair, he replied "Bring them in"._

* * *

"Sir" it was his secretary and another employee with a young woman in tow.

Koun gave his secretary a questioning glare, so she continued "this is Mogami Kyoko, she said she needed to see you-"

"You know how busy I am right now, Akazukin-san-" Kuon said, with his glare that could kill.

Kyoko sensing the bad atmosphere forming in the room, interrupted Koun from saying more, "I'm sorry Hizuri-san, it is all my fault," she said bowing her head down, "I forced them to bring me here. Please this is really important, 5 minutes of your time is all I asked".

"Are you gonna sell me something? Cause I'm not interested" He said.

"Wha, ah no, I will tell you if its possible in private please" Kyoko said.

Kuon gave the other occupants a nod and the two dismissed theirselves. "You have my full attention now Miss?"

"Mogami, Mogami Kyoko" Kyoko answered.

'Mogami.. Sounds familiar' Koun thought. "So how can I help you Mogami-san?"

Kyoko stepped away from the door coming near Koun's table, "I'm Mogami Kyoko, daughter of Mogami Kyousuke and Saena. I'm here to ask for a consideration from you. You see my mother owed your company a lot of money, which my father tried paying off, but he-"

"Mogami Saena," Kuon interrupted. "So you're her daughter? What else do you want? Your mother stole a lot of money from us, is that not enough?"

Kyoko feeling the emotions about to burst, calmed herself and continued "My father had agreed to pay for what we owe, but now he passed away-"

"You wanted me to forget about it, is that?" Kuon interrupted again, getting irritated by the minute.

"Will you let me finish?" Kyoko said, her tone slightly raising and her face red. 'This jerk! If I have money to pay you I would throw it to your face.'

'Patience, Kyoko, Patience. It will not do well if you kill the man here' she consoled internally.

Kuon gestured for her to continue. He was smiling internally. 'She looks cute. Wha.. Seriously Kuon stop checking her out'

"My father agreed that he will pay for what was taken, I never knew we owe that much to you, I just found out when my father died and I received a notice from the company. I wanted to ask if you would consider me working in the company so I can pay you back. Whatever the job will be, I will accept it." Kyoko finishes her speech.

"I could throw you to jail? That will solve all of this" Kyoko's eyes grew big to Kuon's amusement. "Or maybe not, after all 150 million yen is a big money." Kyoko sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry but even If I give you a job here, which will be a low paying one may I add, it will not be enough for you to pay me, and I don't want that to be my problem. Either you pay the money as what your father agreed on or you go to jail" Koun said wanting to finish this conversation.

"Please Hizuri-san, I can do multiple shifts,"

"I'm sorry Mogami-san," Kuon picks up the phone and called for security.

"That will not be necessary" Kyoko said with shaky voice, her bangs hiding her eyes. "Thank you for your time" and she heads out for the door leaving a trail of tears in the air.

Kuon felt bad, 'You did the right thing', but there is something in the way the woman talked that had him interested, and when she cried, he almost wanted to beat his self. 'What the heck?' This had him questioning his sanity, he never cared for anyone else except his own being.

* * *

Kyoko rushed to the elevator not wanting anyone to see her state. She had her hopes high. Roughly wiping the tears cascading from her eyes with the hands, she starts mentally planning for her next steps. She will need 2 or 3 more jobs. School can wait.

* * *

Yashiro entered Kuon's office wanting to invite the man for a drink. He had a rough day, and a drink or a few will lighten up his mood.

"Kuon, are you done?" He said while walking towards his table.

Kuon was pulled out from his thoughts, "No, I still need a few more pages to read on the contracts sent to me" Mogami Kyoko was on his mind the whole day, it bothered him to no end that he got distracted by her. Her big doe-like eyes, those face she made when he joked about sending her to jail, and lastly that sad look she had when he said no to her preposition.

"You look stiff, lets go out for a drink!" Yashiro said cheerfully.

"Alright," 'This might help him clear his head from her'

* * *

Drinks after drinks, Kuom is forgetting about her. He was eyeing at the busty woman on the next table throwing suggestive looks. With her black hair, beautiful face, rich chest and amazing hips, Koun was ready for some action.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I have written this after Kris reviewed. Hahaha. Thank you all for the title suggestions you gave me. ;) I will try to make my next chapter long, If I wont post it tomorrow then its Monday. Have a great weekends!**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

Kyoko was wiping the sweats on her forehead when she was called, "Kyoko, table 4 needs to be attended",

"Thank you Moko-san, I'm on it"

It's been 2 weeks since that day from the Hizuri Corp.. Apart from her work here in the cafe as a waitress, she is also a cashier on a fast food chain. She is saving as much as she can to pay the Hizuri's and promised not to touch the money her Daddy left for her studies. For now, she will just continue working until she finds the rhythm and maybe by next year she can go back to school while working.

She has to go back, its her last year in high school.

"Moko-san i will be going off in 10 minutes, today will be my first day on helping the store we passed by yesterday," Kyoko told her co-worker, Kotonami Kanae.

"Tsk. You know working too much will kill you" Kanae replied.

"Are you concerned for me Moko-san", Kyoko asked with big teary eyes, latching on her self-proclaimed best friend

"Mo! Get off me. Finish serving your table then go" Kanae said, feeling embarrased of her action. They have met a year ago when Kyoko started working part-time in the cafe. They didn't have a good relationship at first but when Kyoko's father died, something in her heart melted and tried her best to be nice to Kyoko, the girl does not have anyone but herself. She will need someone to listen and a shoulder to cry on. Thus starting their friendship.

Kotonami Kanae grew up in a big family, with 4 older brothers, 1 older sister and 1 younger sister. The _fire_ in their parents heart keeps on _burning_ resulting to many kids despite their poor status. It was hard for them too, but they are getting by. Kanae decided to work so she can go to college. She really wanted to be a lawyer. _'A high paying lawyer so I wont worry of food, clothes and house',_ like Kyoko, she will also do anything to reach her goals.

* * *

Kyoko arrived home late after her day's work. She was beyond exhausted. Starting today she will be having 3 jobs. It doesn't matter though as she will be adding 1000 yen to her savings everyday.

'The shop owner was really nice, I get a free dinner too', She thought happily. 'I saved at least 500 yen today'

She was preparing to resign for the night, when someone knocked on her door. She checked on the peephole but saw no one. 'Those prankster, they will have it today'

She threw the door wide open ready to scold them. Outside stood a man dressed casually with two large men behind him wearing all black, including gloves. "Are you Mogami Kyoko, daughter of Mogami Kyousuke?"

Kyoko forced herself to reply, "Yes. Why?"

* * *

Kuon's mind was restless.

He did something out of his sane mind.

He posted an ad for a baby mama. Well not _literally_ , He asked his friend, Kijima, to spread the word. He is willing to pay fifty million yen for a baby. The arrangement, women will apply and he will choose the one he finds fit. There will be a physical check up, background check, and probably an interview, which he is still reluctant to give. Meeting the baby mama is out of the picture. He does not want to have any attachments nor the media to find out. Which is why he had planned on preparing a private clinic that will do the artificial insemination,the pregnancy check ups and deliver his baby.

He decided to push this all because of that night, when he brought the woman he met at the bar in a hotel. After a night of _passion_ with her, he felt terrible, Oh no not because he left in rush, but because his conscience is getting the best out of him, eating him alive. He felt like he just cheated on **h** **er.**

Yes her. The damn woman would not leave his mind. Usually, he would feel lust when he thinks of his previous lovers but this one, its different. Mogami Kyoko was sending different zaps on his body making him feel different emotions. He doesn't know what this is but he is not liking it. Not to mention that he's been having some weird dreams with her.

Marriage.

Family.

Kids.

Her.

What scared him the most was he didn't mind marrying her and starting a family with her. He wanted to cut that dream, and squash it as early as possible. Remove her from his mind.

'Because falling in love makes you weak and women brings you to your downfall.'

'Remember Rick and Yash, remember what happened to them'

So he had to intervene and remind himself that all he need are kids. A boy to pass the Hizuri Corp. and Maybe another one, a girl that he can pamper and spoil.

'Your children will never leave you.'

* * *

"I am Ogata Hiroaki, these are my friends Hanji and Akira." He introduced. "We would really prefer if we talk inside."

Kyoko was about to say no, but the large man entered pushing her in. Ogata followed locking the door after him. This scared Kyoko, she was about to scream when a gloved-hand covered her mouth.

"I will not, if I were you" Ogata spoke, "We really don't want to hurt you. But if you compromise us, we wont hesitate". He let this sink in Kyoko's mind before he spoke again. "Can i let you go now?" Kyoko managed to nod.

"Good. You see we know your uncle, Mogami Ichiya, he asked to borrow money from us. We didn't question him, he said he will pay us on a certain date. We were kind enough to consider"

Kyoko knew this guys were shark loaners.

"Yes dear, he didn't pay us. We have been looking for him for six months, so we have to resort to family members. Well, seeing as your father has passed away, the burden will be given to you"

Kyoko forced her voice to come back" H-How much?"

"500 thousand yen, plus the interests, but our main goal is the 500 thousand yen"

Kyoko was forcing herself not to cry, "I don't have 500 thousand yen"

"Oh. It's quiet alright. We didn't expect you to pay for his debt. But we have to collect as much as you have." On Ogata's signal, the large man started rummaging her things finding for any cash or valuables.

"No," she managed to say, "If you take everything I wont be able to pay my rent and buy food"

"That would be bad. We don't want you to end up in the streets but this is business. I suggest you find your uncle and collect it back from him."

The man found her stash of money, her Daddy's passbook and his ATM card.

"Please not this," taking back the passbook and ATM from the man's hand, "My Father left this for my education."

"I gonna ask for you to go online and transfer the money Mogami-san", Her request falling on deaf ears.

Kyoko did not move, looking on the floor 'No. Daddy's money'

"Mogami-san, I don't want to hurt you. This is just money and you can still earn this back" the threat was laced with concern, but it was still there. Ogata handed his laptop "Please"

Kyoko looked at the man then the laptop, after a few minutes she opened the laptop and followed the man's instruction in transfering the money on his account. He checked it afterwards. "Mogami-san I need you to stand up, and raise your hands to the side". The man checked for any last sort of valuable she have, and found her phone. He gave it to the large man and signaled to gather everything.

"When we leave here, I hope we never see each other again Mogami-san" and they were gone.

When the fear washed away her being, Kyoko could not do anything but sit in a corner, head on her knees and cry. Her hard earned money, gone. Her education money, gone. Not to mention that she did not feel safe on this place anymore. 'What if they come back' that thought made her cry harder. She will need to leave this place.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sigh. This is the best I can do with the long chapter. My juice ran dry. Also, I'm still in need of a beta reader. An extra pair of eyes to check my work for any grammar mistakes and someone I can discuss the plot to. I have a lot of ideas and I don't now which will suit best. If you're interested SEND ME A PM. Lastly, Thank you to SAYA who corrected KUON's name.**

 **I'm sorry Kuon, I murdered your name TT^TT**

 **This will be the last update for this week. Have a nice weekends!**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

The next day, Kyoko went to the fast food chain for her day's work, working on auto-pilot.

Her mind is having a world war at the moment. She can't decide if she should leave her apartment or not. What happened last night was scary and she doesn't want a repeat, but where will she go? What will she do now? She is penniless, her bank account has 0.00 yen.

* * *

"Kuon, what's this of I heard from Kijima?" Yashiro asked, His demeanor promising a good lecturing.

"What is it?" Kuon said, turning the page of the contract he was reviewing pretending not to know what Yashiro was talking about.

"You wanted a baby,"

"Yash that has been established years ago, what's new to that? Is it worth showing me that face?" Kuon said one eyebrow raising while pointing on Yashiro.

"YOU WANTED TO BUY A BABY!" Yashiro shouted, hands slamming on Kuon's desk.

"I don't think the front desk heard you," Kuon retorted, getting irritated. Yes, he is quite aware of the consequences be this leaked in the public. His ex lovers will take advantage of this, the media will have a field day and worst of all his parents will kill him.

"I know what I'm doing okay. Calm down. My instructions are clear, Kijima will spread the word then interesting women will give the bio to a person Kijima assigned then he will personally deliver it to me", Kuon said proudly.

Yashiro scoffs "Hizuri Kuon, thats the most stupid idea I heard from you. We can just look a wife for you, meet a woman, date her, fall in love, get married and have a family" Yashiro said dreamily.

"You forgot to mention getting a divorce have the said woman take your money and you suffer, no thanks. I am not ready for such headache. The company alone gives me plenty." Kuon adds.

"Ah well, What will I expect from your 24 years old brain,-"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kuon asked, turning to a demon lord.

His father retired early as Hizuri Corps. President, wanting to spend more time with his lovely wife. At 22, Kuon was the younget President the Corporation had. He proved that his age will not or never be a hindrance in running the company.

He had done his homework on every deal the have to make and close. Triple checking the benefits the company will gain. He had impressed the board of directors, he is polite, takes work very seriously, not to mention he is a hard working person and sensationally a fast- learner. It does not matter if he is bedding different woman every night, his superb work ethics overshadowed it all.

"So . . I am waiting"

Yashiro was already walking out of the office, but before he opens the door, he looks back at Kuon and said "You will see, when you find your 'Zing'", winking at him.

* * *

"-ko. Kyoko" Kanae called Kyoko. She came an hour ago not even greeting her. Well it was lunch hour and the cafe is packed with people, but that never stopped Kyoko before from throwing herself to her.

'What's up with this woman?'

Kyoko was on dishes duty, Kanae seeing that she needs help, voluntereed. She wanted to know what happened to Kyoko. She is like a robot who looks like Kyoko working on as programmed.

"Mo! Kyoko. I have been calling you for the past 10 minutes. If you do not tell me what's wrong, forget that I am your friend",Kanae threatened. She is worrying for her!

"Moko-san", Kyoko was finally back to the living, with her big teary-eyes she looks at her best friend and that said, "I'm very sorry. I have a lot of things going on, i did not hear what you said".

"What happened to you?" Kanae said masking her worry with irritation. Kyoko will never let her hear the end of it if she finds out that.

Kyoko smiled despite the sad look her face is showing, "Nothing I can't handle Moko-san".

"Kyoko"

"I am okay. But if I need help, I promise you will be the first to know" Kyoko said cheerily. Right now, she does not want to be a bother to anyone. She still fear for the loan sharks to return but she can't have people have her problems too, as far as she knows they already have to much in their plate, especially Kanae.

With that, she finishes her last task in the cafe and went to her last job. Already tired and hungry. She left for work today eating the instant ramen her pantry has.

'It's okay Kyoko. You can do this'

* * *

Hidehito Kijima, was a college mate of Kuon, Yukihito and Rick. They met up in football try outs. Kijima wanted to try because of the cheerleaders, Kuon was dragged by his cousin and friend wanting to grace the club with his talents. Kijima and Kuon clicked immediately, like a pairing made from heaven. You see, he and Kuon has the same hobby.

Women fishing.

During college, they spent nights after nights in bars and clubs. Kuon and Kijima are glued together during these days. Where Kuon is Kijima is there and vice versa. Partying left and right. Drinking until you threw up your intestines the next day with the worst hang over and the most fun part, women warming your bed. These were the best days of their young lives, until adulthood kicked in and both has responsibilities to do. But this does not deter them from meeting time to time.

Today was different though, as Kijima walked in the Hizuri Corp with bunch of envelopes at hand.

"Sir, Mr. Kijima is here to see you" Akazukin said on the other side of the phone.

"Let him in," Kuon replied hanging up.

Kijima walked in with his million dollar smile, greeting Kuon in the process "Yo, Hizuri. You have one hell of a secretary"

Kuon stood up from his chair, walking towards Kijima, "It's nice to see you too",

Kijima chuckled. After the two exchange pleasantries Kuon offered him tea. "no need I won't stay long, I have a meeting in an hour and I just came by to drop these"

Kijima passed the envelopes on Kuon. "You know I never peg you as a father. Man, what will your kids say when they found out that they have different mother or they have no mother growing up"

"That will be my problem by then, for now I want to find the right woman, I am still thinking if I want two at the same time." Kuon said, sharing his thoughts.

Kijima was close to laughing, shaking his head. "Is work here that much?"

Kuon's brow creased not getting what Kijima said.

"I think your brain got fried, Hizuri. This plan of yours is-" and he laughed. He can not hold it in anymore. "-ridiculous. You can have any woman you want but you need to applicants for your kid's mother. Just impregnate a lover already, Im pretty sure you wont need to spend a million yen for that".

"You won't understand" Kuon said. 'Even I don't' He is not sure what is it that he is so afraid of.

Love? Maybe that's it. He does not want to feel what Yukihito and Rick has gone thru when they were left by their wives. Suddenly, Kyoko's face pops in his head.

"Yo, I will be going now" Kijima said, breaking his thoughts.

"Thanks for this, I owe you one" Kuon said walking Kijima out of his office.

"Nah, i have request though. Can I have the rejects?" With that both of them laughed. "You never change Kijima" Kuon's laughter dying down.

"I am happy to know Hizuri" he gave Kuon a hug then left.

'Now, to check those applicants' Kuon thought with a glee. Call him a child he does not care. He is one step closer in getting what he wants.

* * *

After her last job, she decided to drop by at Kanae's place. She has decided to tell her of what transpired the day before. The fear of being alone tonight pushed her to swallow her pride and seek comfort.

'Kyoko-chan what a surprise!" It was Mrs. Kotonami, opening the door for her.

Kyoko felt bad for intruding this late, "Good evening Kotonami-san," she greeted, "I'm sorry for visiting this late but can I meet Moko-san?"

Letting her in the house, Mrs. Kotonami called for her daughter Kanae and informed her that Kyoko is in the living room. Kanae preferred to talk to her in private, so she asked her mom to send Kyoko in her room.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko called from the door

"Come in Kyoko," Kanae called. She waited for Kyoko to sit before asking "So?"

Kyoko was chewing on her bottom lip not sure if did the right decision,

"Mo Kyoko, I don't have the whole night"

"I need a place to say" Kyoko said in a whisper.

"You will need to speak up cause I can't hear you from here Kyoko" Kanae said obviously starting to get annoyed.

Kyoko held her head up and looked at Kanae in the eyes, "I'm sorry, I will be troubling you but I need a place to stay. Last night people I don't know barge in my house..." She recounted to Kanae everything.

Kanae was listening, her face was unreadable, but inside she was furious, she feared for Kyoko's well being.

'Well good thing nothing bad happens to her' she thought.'

Kyoko was crying as she retold everything to Kanae, she must be being pitied but she does not care. She needs to let it out. And she wanted someone to lean on even for just tonight.

Seeing that Kyoko has finished her story, Kanae hugged the girl in her arms, no one wanted to go through that again. She feels her fear, understands the reason for being close to herself today. "Don't worry, I am sure Mom and Dad won't mind. Stay her tonight and tomorrow we will get your things in your place. I will tell my parents that you will be staying for a while"

Kyoko wipes the tears in her eyes, goodness what was she so afraid of. She should have told her best friend early. "Thank you so much,Moko-san. "

"Don't mention it. Here let me get you a change of clothes so we can both rest"

As Kyoko enters the bathroom and have the water run, Kanae runs down to her parent's telling her about Kyoko's situation.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. I was surprised when I checked last night after coming home from the wilderness :)**

 **I decided to update twice (or thrice if I can) every week. I wanted to provide a long and better chapter and it takes quite a while for it to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Skip beat!

 **I have made a minor change in the story. I never knew how much a surrogate mom cost TT^TT (thank you Stardust for informing me) I changed the price to 50 million yen. ;) The reviews I received pushed me to do another chapter right away.**

* * *

Cafe Bien is a cafe established by the couple Asuka and Hiruma. They decided for a business when they retired from working for companies. A place where they can flexibly work. Asuka-san, not being able to bear their own kids, has a soft spot for teens. She wanted to help them on their daily struggles. So she and her husband decided to hire them to work for the cafe, thus having Kyoko, Kanae, Hikaru, Yuusei and Shinichi. Asukan-san and Hiruma-san takes care of the cash register and kitchen,rspectively while the youngsters takes charge of cleaning and serving. Kyoko helps in the kitchen most of the time, cooking alongside Hiruma-san.

On one particular day, when Kyoko, Yuusei and Shinichi are having their shifts, Kyoko never expected to see the one person she is avoiding, Hizuri Kuon. He is wearing his street clothes, nothing alike to the suit he usually wears. White shirt, jeans and chucks making him more gorgeous than he already his. 'He actually looks good', Kyoko commented internally. Along Kuon are two more people, entering the cafe and sitting on a booth.

"Kyoko-chan can you get the new table", Yuusei asked. He and Kyoko were cleaning up the table occupied by a big group of students.

"Okay" Kyoko answered,drying her hands. She walked to the counter took 3 menus and approached the said table with a warm smile.

"Welcome to Cafe Bien, Would you like me to take your orders now?"

* * *

Taking a day off is out of Hizuri Kuon's dictionary. Even on weekends, when he is home, he makes sure he spend his time fruitfully. But today was different, his cousin Rick, surprised him and Yukihito with his visit. That's why when he requested to spend time with Kuon and Yukihito, both of them didnt think twice and took a day off. It's been quite a while since they saw each other, so a day off work wont do much damage.

Kuon noticed her even before they went in the cafe. That one person his whole being is asking for, Mogami Kyoko. Today must be his lucky day. As they have entered the cafe, he threw a side glance at her, she was cleaning a table along with another worker. They sat in a booth and Yukihito signaled for a server to come over. He never thought it was her who will do it. Thank you stars! She was coming over to their table with that knocked out smile of her, giving the menus and then she greeted "Welcome to Cafe Bien, would you like me to take your orders now?". He almost wanted to hug her.

"I would like a cup of black coffee and your today's special" Rick said, examining the girl. He did not miss the way his baby cousin was looks at her.

Yukihito just finished reading the menu finally looked up and said "An espresso and Pancakes" returning Kyoko's smile.

Kyoko then looks at Kuon and forced a smile "How about you sir?"

Kuon spoke without thinking "I didn't know you work here,"

Kyoko's felt awkward for a moment and replied, "I do, sir."

"I'll have a black coffee," Kuon said looking and smiling at her. 'She looks different. Not bad different but in a good way. Geez, she even look more beautiful.'

Kyoko finishing the orders asked again, "Is that all sir?". Kuon nods still looking at her with the beautiful smile, like memorizing her face. Kyoko can't help but feel embarrassed but tried to school her look and offered, "Our breakfast special is highly recommended sir,"

"Do you cook it?" Kuon said leaning on his seat, wanting to talk to her longer.

Rick and Yukihito are watching the exchange in the sidelines. 'This guy never change always the smooth talker', Rick thought.

"If you want poison with it then I will" Kyoko said jokingly.

Kuon laughs at this, "Maybe I should try it then?" He asked with a inquiring look.

Before Kyoko answers, she looks around the cafe, there are only a few customers left, "Fine. But only because breakfast rush is almost finish". She then takes the menus and left. In all honesty, she just wanted to poison him. Might solve her 150 million yen problem but on second thought, she wanted to get on his good side.

'Last thing I want is to wake up in a cell'

"Yuusei-nii, I will help Hiruma-san prepare the breakfast" Kyoko said before entering the kitchen.

* * *

"My, my Kuon. I didn't know you are hiding such beau to us" Rick teased. "You look in love for a second there", Yukihito added.

'Teasing in the morning, lovely.' Kuon glared at his friends and said "If you know what's best for you, you will shut it"

Rick raises his hand in surrender, Yukihito zipped his mouth. 'Don't wanna wake up the Demon King" both thought the same.

After a few minutes, Kyoko came back, Yuusei in tow, with their orders. Carefully, she is putting the beverages first then the plates with food. She bowed, then smiled and said "Enjoy your food!" Then left to attend other tables.

While eating, Rick was sharing stories about his tour.

"Paris is by far on of the best places I have been. But I recommend you go their with someone else", He said.

Yukihito swallowed his food and asked, "Why is that?"

"The place is surrounded by couples," Rick said, grimacing. "I wish I brought one with me", He added.

"By the way, skydiving was effin amazing. We should do that, the three of us" Rick exclaimed excitedly.

While the two are talking, Kuon was eating his food not bothering to listen. His eyes are on Kyoko. The obvious pull that he was having with her became stronger the minute he saw her. He wanted to hug her, and kiss her until she forgets who she is. He can not understand this feeling 'Maybe it will go away when I have a piece of her' his playboy side thought.

"So, Kuon, I heard some interesting news about you" Rick said putting his napkins down, with that knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Kuon just looked at him, encouraging him to continue.

"You wanted to be father", Rick said with a teasing smile, "you serious, bro?"

Kuon looked at him as if he will just lurched and beat him. Being teased was not one of his likes. The last one who did it was caressing the bed rails in the hospital.

"Hey, I have nothing against it, I just want you to be sure. It's not a puppy your getting. It's a kid. This one has bigger responsibilities" Rick said, all signs of teasing gone.

"I got this okay? Trust me" Kuon said wanting Rick to drop the subject.

* * *

As the three men left the cafe, Kuon gave one last glance on Kyoko's way. He was hoping she would look but she seems busy with what she was doing so he focused on his friends, about the same time Kyoko looked at his direction.

"Phew" Kyoko released her breath she unknowingly holding.

"What's wrong Kyoko-chan?" Shinichi asked.

"Just tired Shinichi-nii, a few more hours and I'll be able to come home" Kyoko lied.

She was muling over the things she noticed today on encountering Hizuri Kuon, dealing with her inner self.

'He is handsome'

'Don't even think about it Kyoko'

'What I just find him good looking is there something wrong with it?

'He is also a smooth talker, a play boy, a conman. Don't fall for the likes of him'

'I was just admiring his looks, okay'

'Whatever'

With that Kyoko finishes her task. She wanted to get home before lunch so she can help Mrs. Kotonami in cooking. They were very nice letting her stay on their house while she recovers for what she lost. The least she can do is help with chores.

xox


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

Kyoko is bone weary, it's been days since that encounter with Hizuri, but the darn man keeps coming back.

 _"Why are you here again?" Kyoko asked incredulously._

 _"Getting a cup of coffee." Kuon stated as if its the most obvious thing in the world. "This cafe serves the best one", he added, amused at Kyoko's reaction._

'What does he want?!' Kyoko asked while massaging her tired legs. It was already late and Kanae is already preparing for the night.

"Kyoko, the bathroom is all clear" Kanae said as comes out of the bathroom clad in her towels,wiping her hair.

"Thank you Moko-san," she picks up her towel and went inside the bathroom locking the door. It did not miss Kanae's eyes that look her friend was wearing.

'Should I let her know? This will help her.' Earlier that day, she heard some juicy information in the school's infirmary. The nurse and one of the faculty member was talking about a high paying job. She was curious herself, so when the faculty personnel, left, she had a long talk with nurse delving more information about the said job. Sadly, the nurse's informations are vague.

 _"I just heard it from a friend. Apparently,this job is a shush-shush. They are asking for women between 18 to 24 years old, healthy and no bad habits with alcohol or drugs. If you fit the criteria, you will need a send a full bio, with health certificate and full body photo". The nurse said. This had Kanae curious, before she can voice out her concern the nurse spoke again, "oh don't worry its nothing illegal, I am sure of it. I can tap us my friend if you want to know more and to be sure"_.

Kyoko was out the bathroom ready to dive in her futon when Kanae spoke,

"Kyoko," She called, "Listen, i will be meeting a person tomorrow that might help me with a new work. I am not sure how many they are looking for but you can come with me if you want".

Kyoko was speechless, her bestfriend is giving her more than she deserves, first their house and now she helping her for a new job. "but Moko-san, I don't want to be a bother to you"

"Mo Kyoko, you will be a bother. I know you already have 3 jobs but I heard this one gives a good pay and-" she was not able to finish her sentence, when Kyoko, like a torpedo, launches herself to Kanae, hugging her tight. With tears rolling down her face and happy smile she said "Thank you, Moko-san. You always look after me. You are the bestest friend ever".

"Kyoko your over reacting" Kanae said with irritated tone, but in truth she was happy to help. Smiling she returned her hug and said "We just need a few things to do before the meeting"

* * *

Kuon has been in sky high lately.

Seeing Kyoko before going to work everyday was a gift he cherished. He thank his luck for knowing where she works. Like a stalker he is, He comes every morning to get a cup of coffee (even though his office is equipped with his own coffee machine) and watches her. He was enticed watching her serving tables, cleaning, taking orders. Those smiles she throws at the customers, the warm greetings. It lifts up his spirits. He came back once in the evening, but found out from another worker that she only has morning shifts and ends at lunch. Too bad, he needs a power boost after a tiring day but it's okay. At least now he knows when to come.

He was about to sleep,wanting morning to come immediately so he can see her. He loves it when her smiles are directed to him.

 **XXX**

His luck just ran out the next day. According to the old woman in the cash registry, Kyoko took a day off.

'So much for having a good start' he grumbled to himself. Not wanting to stay any longer he took a to-go cup of coffee and drove to work.

* * *

Kyoko and Kanae decided to finish the requirements needed for this job application before meeting the people that will help them. Meeting was at lunch so they needed to finish fast. The check-up was on last of their list. This was something new to both of them, but the nurse, Asahina Ruuto, said that some companies require this.

XXX

They arrived in the place early. Kyoko, Kanae and Ruuto has to wait for Ruuto's mysterious friend. Kyoko had a bad feeling about this meeting, they are sitting in a private dining room in one of the country's top hotel. She was feeling anxious and maybe, afraid. The job description was very specific, woman only with that certain age limit. Kanae sensed her fear, she put her hand on top of Kyoko's giving comfort, it did not slip pass Kyoko that Kanae's hand was cold and shaking a bit. She was feeling the same.

Alas, the long wait has gone, the door has opened and a guy came inside. Kanae's eyes almost bulged out of the sockets, is that Kijima Hidehito? One of the richest tycoon/hottest bachelor? She looks at her school's nurse and then to Kijima again. They know each other?

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late" Kijima said, putting one arm around Ruuto's shoulder and giving her a peck on the cheeks. "i hope you did not wait long", he added.

Ruuto pouted at him and said "You better be sorry, you promised to pick us up".

"I was taken hostage by the old farts, sorry gorgeous. I will make it up tonight" He said whispering in her ears,

Kanae clears her throat, making their presence known. Ruuto was embarrassed being caught, she fixed herself mentally and introduced her companions. "Oh I'm sorry, Kijima-sama this is Kotonami Kanae and Mogami Kyoko".

The two stand up and bowed "Its a pleasure to meet you" greeting the said person.

"They are interested in that job you told me last" Ruuto informed him. Kijima raked his hand on his hair trying to disperse the anger bubbling up, "Ruuto baby, how many people knew about this apart from them?" he asked calmly. Seriously with woman. They just can't their mouth shut. He thought.

"Oh. I told a few but its just them that are interested" She answered proudly. Kijima wanted to face palm, Goodness, Kuon will kill him if this comes out in the open.

"I want to talk to your for a bit", he whispered. Looking up "Ladies, please excuse us" he addressed the two other women in the room, "I'll have lunch served" and with that he left the room with Ruuto.

XXX

True to Kijima's words, food came in the moment he left the room. Most of it, both the girls never tasted until today. Forgetting the situation they are in Kyoko and Kanae dig in and ate to their hearts content.

Kijima came back after a few minutes alone, "I'm sorry about that" he said seriously. "Ruuto has this bad habit of tattling, you can leave after this."

"Wait, Kijima-sama" Kyoko called, "Asahina-san said something about a job. We are interested."

"I'm sorry there was no job." Kijima dismissed.

"We needed this. Please" Kyoko said, pouting a bit with her puppy eyes.

Kijima won't be able to resist that, especially coming from a beautiful lady. "I'm sure there are plenty more jobs out their Mogami-san"

"But its not a high paying one like this," it was Kanae this time. She was looking at him with same look as Kyoko's.

When Ruuto called him last night and said her friends wanted to meet him too, he was thinking of something else, which consists of bed with women in it. Not this, two looking at him like he is some sort of saviour.

"Fine," told you he wont be able to resist, "Let's sit down".

Releasing a huge sigh he started, "Whatever you will hear in this room wont be let out, understood", he said sternly. Too much has already been said, he was just glad Ruuto didn't give away to much, from their talk it seems she can't remember the element of "job". Partly it was his fault too blabbing his mouth with a lover.

"I am looking for a baby mama." Kyoko's eyes grew big as a saucer, Kanae was rendered with her ability to speak. "It's not for me don't get the wrong idea. The person is willing to pay 50 million yen for a baby.-"

"Why is it shush-shush" Kanae asked, she lost interested in it, but the heck she wanted to know.

Kijima did not answer. "It's someone of profile isn't?" She pushed to know throwing questions after questions not noticing Kyoko.

'50 million yen' Kyoko thought. She couldn't help but asked. "How many does he want?"

Kanae stopped with the myriad of questions and looked at her friend like she popped another head out. Kijima seems surprised as well so Kyoko asked again "How many does he want?" Looking at Kijima determined.

"Kyoko, you cant be seriously thinking about that?" Kanae was certain her friend lost it.

"Shush Moko-san" she was waiting for Kijima to reply.

Kijima composed himself before answering, "he was considering of having two".

"How will it work Kijima-sama?" Kyoko asked again. Kijima then explained in details of the procedure if she was chosen. Further adjustments can be made once they have agreed.

Kyoko was seriously pondering into this. Kanae didn't like the way she can read what she was thinking. Somehow she needed to do something, "Kyoko!" she called her friend and said "There are a lot of ways, not this"

"Moko-san just think of it, If I can have 2 at the same time, I'll be 100 million yen richer. Daddy took 8 years to pay 50 million, considering the money I'm earning from work, I don't think Im close to 8 years. Not only that I maybe a grandma when I'm done with the debt. With this I can have it in a shorter time." She explained, hope in her eyes. Yes this maybe the answer to her problems.

Kanae knows from that moment that Kyoko is pass from going back now. So she just watch with a heavy heart, as she asked more questions to Kijima and finally handling the Bio to him. He said that Kyoko will get a call not long if it is her. They left the hotel after with Kanae not comfortable with the setting What did she do?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Last update. See you next week.**


	8. Author's Note

Author's note: I think people were confuse with what is happening to Kyoko. First off Kyoko's mother did not owe anything from the Hizuri's. She actually stole the money. To save face and jail, Kyousuke, Kyoko's dad had an agreement with the Corp. that he will pay what her wife took. This happened when Kyoko was 10 and Kuon was 14. So Kuon has no call or anything to it when it was decided.

Secondly, the people who went to Kyoko's house were loaners who her uncle owned. So different people.

"You should never go for relatives to pay debts and everything they dont owe."

Actually, in some parts of Asia it happens, especially if the money we are talking about is really big. People of power or someone higher than your life status makes it reasonable. I know, I am speaking of experience.

Some actually ask for another person to take in as a slave for payment.

why would Kyoko pay for it? From what happened to us, money that grammy owned was passed to mama unknowingly when she passed away. The sum of the money owned plus interest was impossible, where it was spent we never knew. It took her a few years to finally repay the principal money that was owned. With a little threatening here and there of course. They never asked for the interest anymore just the money that was borrowed. I speak of what had happened in the family and believe it or not it, happened. Everything is possible to happen to you if you came from the bottom of the food chain.

Don't worry I will tackle the issue involving the money Kyoko's mom owe, in due time ;)

Moving on,

If your excited as me for the next chapter, fear not, I am constructing things in my head now for the next chapter, if things will go as smoothly as today I will post a new chapter tomorrow. Crossing fingers.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

Kanae is still bothered with Kyoko's decision. That night when they were about to hit the hay, she voiced out her opinions. She was worried, Kyoko is giving away a part of her, she is just not aware of it yet. Standing on Kyoko's Point of view, she understands her eagerness to be a baby mama. Its an easy money. But what kind of mother will give away her kids. The conversation ended with Kyoko saying "It might not be me, Kijima-sama said he would call if its me, for all we know there are hundreds of other woman in the line." That did not make things any better.

She decided she will look after her friend be this _thing_ happened.

* * *

"Akazukin-san, where are the files that I asked?!" Kuon shouted from his office. His secretary came in rushing looking for the said files in his table and gave it to him. "Fix this! arrange it!" Kuon said furiously pointing at his table. Not wanting to be caged in his office any longer he decided to go out to chill. "I'll be going out for a while, when i come back, I want my table clean".

He was obviously throwing a tantrum. why you ask? For two days now, he haven't seen even a glimpse of Kyoko. She changed shifts today, unfortunately. He did not delve for more information, people in Cafe Bien might think of him as a stalker, not that he already his. It was a wrong move giving in to his inner wants of seeing Kyoko everyday, He can't still figure out how this woman had that effect on him. It's still because he desire her, right? Right?

Also, up until now he still can't find a surrogate mom of his standard. All the bios that Kijima passed were full of wonderful, pretty women. He wouldn't think twice bedding them actually, but he was looking for someone he will share his genes to create life not a playmate.

Add the stress his work was giving him. A man can only take too much. A few more minutes of unwinding when his phone rang, not bothering to check the caller he answered "Hello"

"Sir, I hope you did not forget the meeting with the board of directors today, its in half an hour" His secretary reminded. "Yes, I will be there" Damn it all.

XXX

The meeting ended well, Kuon presented his idea about opening a hotel in Paris, expanding their franchise in Europe. From the portfolio Kuon had presented, the board was convince that this will be a good investment.

"The presentation was splendid Kuon. You overdid yourself this time" Yukihito said proudly. He became Kuon's second in command when Rick stepped down the position.

"Thank you, You did good yourself, Congratulations Yash" Yukihito has been of great help and contributed a lot in the company. So whatever praises Kuon receives, He deserves it too. "This means more work for us, I hope your ready for that."

"By the way, Kijima dropped by and left the documents in your office. He was in a hurry so he didn't wait for you according to Akazukin-chan" Yukihito said, he was sure this will brighten up his mood.

"Thanks, I'll check it later" or maybe not.

XXX

Kuon was elated when he found Kyoko's bio with the ones Kijima left today. He wanted to jump up and down, run in the hallway back and forth and maybe kiss everyone he sees in the way. He cannot explain the joy that blooms in his chest. He called Kijima not wanting to waste another minute. "I found the one. Thank you for helping. Will you arrange an appointment with her?" Toning down the excitement as he talks to him.

"huh?" Kijima was confused for a moment then it clicked in, "finally after so many women, I'm starting to think you wanted a man to do the job" he joked. Kuon was too ecstatic that he didn't mind, in fact he chuckled with his friend. "I wanna meet her, Kijima"

"Kuon it was agreed that you will not" Kuon wanted to pout. Why was he being denied of what he wants?

"Hidehito arrange the meeting" He ordered.

A sigh was heard on the other line. "Fine, Hizuri"

XXX

Evidently, Kijima did not arrange the meeting because an hour after they talked, Yashiro stormed in his office giving him an earful lecture. 'The bastard'

Yukihito has been talking for forty five minutes now, telling him that he should not meet the woman and stick to the plan. First Kuon said he wanted to talk to the woman face to face so they can be clear of whats going to transpire. Yukihito had a say on it. Then Kuon slipped his tongue and said something he should not. Damn. Unfortunately, he said he knew the woman. With this Yuki's eyes narrowed and he was pinned with a pointed glare. Double damn.

"Have you lost your brain?! Choosing someone you know, meeting her is risky."

"Yash-"

"What if this leaks out?! Goodness Kuon, think of the consequences of your action. World's one of the richest buying a baby! Your parents will grill us!" Yukihito said frantically.

"Calm down Yash, you are over reacting. I got this okay I know what I'm doing"

Yukihito scoffs "You don't know what your doing," he puts his arm around Kuon's shoulder and said "Think Kuon, for a minute just think. If the woman you chose knew it was you paying for the baby, she might extort money from you or she might sell it to the media. Depending who pays more, that is"

"She wont" Kuon argued.

"Sigh, should you be this stubborn?"

Kuon gave him a "I dont know what you're talking about" look.

Yuki seeing that this will go nowhere, decided to go along with it but in one condition "I go with you, I need to be there when this happens. So I know how to explain this to your parents if you screw up"

"Yeah. Whatever" Kuon was too happy to care anyway.

* * *

Kyoko received the call 5 days after she gave her bio. The person who requested for a surrogate wanted to meet her the next day. Kijima instructed her to meet them in the hotel where they first met. 'This is it Kyoko'.

XXX

She agreed to see him, well the person who asked for the surrogate, but still it was him. A smile crawl on Kuon's face just thinking about it. A week without seeing her was taking its toll on him plus adding the extra load of work he needed to do he was just about to explode. He wanted to feel bad for his secretary for lashing out his fury to her.

'I'll just give her an incentive.' He thought.

"That's something i haven't seen in several days" Yukihito said marching into his office to drop a stack of documents

"What?"

"You smiling. You've been scowling and grumpy this past week"

Kuon wipes the stupid smile he had on and glared at Yukihito, "What do you want? The door is there for a reason you know."

"I knocked, but you didn't answer. I thought you were already out so I decided to come in and leave this here" Yukihito explained sheepishly.

"Thank you, you can leave now", he said dismissively, "I don't want to be disturb so close the door"

"Heaven forbid"

* * *

Kyoko was awake even before the sun rises. She's been antsy since she received that phone call. She has been dreading for this day to come. Kanae forced her for a long talk last night, again convincing her that this is not the solution to her problems.

She understands, but what will she do. She needed a huge amount of money to loose that heavy burden passed to her. She herself did not understand why she have to pay this, her mother ran away from her responsibilities to her too. The Corp. was not the only people she left. But it was stated on the mail that she might get thrown to jail for embezzlement. She has no choice but to be this person's baby mama. It will just be for 9 months then its done.

Kanae insisted to come with her, no worries there, she needed someone too. The scheduled time was lunch. 'Might as well get up now and make myself useful, maybe help Mrs. Kotonami with breakfast"

XXX

The duo arrived in the hotel and they we're ushered in the dining area, before they entered the private room, Kanae paused and looked at Kyoko, "Do you want me inside? I don't think its a good idea knowing we will meet someone of high profile. But if you want me there, I will go."

Kyoko was grateful she came, but she doesn't want to put her in trouble, the person she will meet might not take it lightly if her friend is inside with her. Trying to push away the uneasiness she is feeling, she smiled at her friend and said "Moko-san, I think I can take it from here. But please wait for me I want to go home with you". The raven-haired woman nodded and waited for Kyoko to enter the room before she left.

XXX

Three people are already waiting for Kyoko inside, She recognized Kijima-sama immediately, she approached him and the other person sitting beside him and greeted them. The other person has his back on them, looking at the window outside.

"Mogami Kyoko, It's nice to meet you" Yukihito shook hands with her then ushered her to sit "please join us".

"It's a pleasure to meet you too,Mr.?"

"Yashiro Yukihito" Oh My Kami, Kanae was correct. The Yashiros are partnered with big companies. They are most known for their own telecom company. She did not recognize the man.

Kyoko bowed to him, and apologized, "I'm sorry for my rudeness Yashiro-sama-"

"It's okay Mogami-san, please lift your head"

"I didn't know that I am meeting you here today" Kyoko continued still not looking at him

"Oh that, I think you misunderstood, I am here as a witness to the agreement you are about sign, Mogami-san. Kuon"

Kyoko looked at the person in the window as he turn to face them. Her eyes almost bulged out of her sockets.

You gotta be kidding me!

The stars are mocking her, she is sure of it. _'Why? Kami why?_

The said man smiled at her. _'Kami-sama take me now_!'

"How have you been, Mogami-san?"

Hizuri Kuon, the one person she never wished to see, was the very person asking for a surrogate mom. She wish for the floor to open and eat her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes I'm evil so I will cut it here. The next chapter is already being written but I wanted to take time and put more thoughts into it. Thank you for all the love and reviews. Whether they are to criticize or to praise I still love them. It shows that you read my work and it means a lot.**

 **To my spanish and portuguese readers: Me alegro de que ama mi trabajo, gracias. Por favor, siga sosteniendome.**

 **Esto feliz que voce ama meu trabalho, obrigado. Por favor, continuar a apoiar-me.**

 **and for real, this is it for the week. We usually go out on weekends and gadgets are forbidden. So I'll update as soon as we get back home. Have an awesome and fun-filled weekends!**


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

" _How have you been, Mogami-san?"_

 _Hizuri Kuon, the one person she never wished to see, was the very person asking for a surrogate mom. She wish for the floor to open and eat her._

* * *

Kuon approaches the frozen woman. "Mogami-san?" Kyoko flinches as he touches her shoulder to get her attention.

"Mogami-san, are you okay?"

Kyoko looks at him with a hint of betrayal and confusion whirling at her eyes. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"Mogami-"

"Because I don't find it amusing at all."

"..."

"You know what, I'm going" Kyoko was preparing to depart immediately. She reckoned this man a sadist. _'My pain, your joy'_

When she opens the door it closes immediately with a loud bang. In her haste to get away from him, she did not notice that he followed her. Kuon has trapped her between the door and his body. "Please let me go", Kyoko pleaded her voice shaking, head bowed down.

Kuon ushered her to sit again and politely asked the other occupants of the room to leave them, Yukihito was reluctant to go but when he saw Kuon's face, he did not waste time to give the two the privacy they needed. The demon lord is piercing him with his scary eyes.

"Mogami-san, before you go and retract your decision. Let me explain why I choose you." Kuon clears his throat before he continues, "I have high standards in finding the perfect surrogate mother for my kid and you fit the criteria. You are beautiful inside and out and intelligent. You're humble and loving and courageous and kind. I want my kid to have all those beautiful traits." _'Maybe your beautiful eyes too'_ Kuon added in his mind. "Let me assure that my intentions are clear".

"You do realize those traits are to be learned, they are not passed thru genes" Kyoko said, she refuse to look at the man. She feels like this person is playing with her, taking advantage of the situation.

"Yes, I know you think that I'm taking advantage of you, I assure you I am not"

Did she say that out loud. Oh joy.

But she gave him a look that said she doesn't believe him.

"Okay, maybe just a bit" Kuon confessed, suddenly getting shy being caught. When he chose Kyoko, the situation they were in is his safety net. He knows she will agree to his demand, he just need to play his cards right. "This is not a normal request coming for someone like me, if words get out it might end my life. I trust that you will compromise, knowing you are a kind hearted person" insert puppy eyes look. Kyoko almost gave in, almost.

"Look i want a baby, you need the money. I have the money and you can be the surrogate. It's a win-win deal"

"win-win for who? For me? Obviously this deal favors you more, i needed the money to pay you Hizuri-san," Kyoko scoffs. This guy is really something.

"Pay me a baby then" Kuon knows he is threading a very thin line here. "Give me a heir and everything is settled"

"but Kijima-sama said you wanted 2-" Oops.

Kuon's smile had Kyoko berated herself, 'Stupid, stupid Kyoko. He was asking for a baby now you have to make it two.'

"That sounds like a better deal, 2 kids and everything is settled" he can't contain his happiness anymore. The smile he was directing her could fry your brains and send hearts to your eyes. But then Kyoko said something that wiped all his happiness and excitement away.

"Let me think about it"

She was unsure, definitely. She feels like agreeing to something she will regret. The weigh of responsibility is getting heavy but she just cant give in easily. She needed to think things through.

"Hm. What else is there to think?" Kuon wanted her to agree, she have to. Then maybe they can change the process of making her pregnant, he can do it the natural way- 'Now is not the right time for that. Get a grip'

"Hizuri-san, when I agreed to this, I never thought it was you, please understand. If it's okay to you, let me put more thoughts into this." Kyoko bowed her head. She was requesting him to give her more time and maybe reconsider agreeing as a surrogate.

He felt crushed, yeah pretty bad. He was exasperated by her.

He left her sitting, masking his frustrations. Walking toward the window, he spoke "I may change my mind by then, Mogami-san"

' _Darn it Kyoko. What is wrong with you'_ "I'll understand if you do Hizuri-san"

Kuon let a huge weary sigh "I see, if that's all you can go now."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Hizuri-san."

And with that Kyoko left the room. And Kuon well lets just say anger doesn't even begin with what he is feeling right now.

* * *

Kanae wanted to know what happened in there. But she was stopping herself from asking. It looks like the deal didn't go well. She should be happy but she felt bothered.

Kyoko was in one corner of the room, staring blankly outside the window. Not knowing what to do to comfort her friend, she sit beside her and put her head on Kyoko's shoulder, " Know that I am here, if you need a friend".

"Thank you Moko-san." Her mind is in complete chaos right now. She wanted to agree, her being is pushing her to agree, but a tiny bit of her is scared, and was questioning her reasoning. Why did I even agree to do? Is this a good idea? Questions are being asked over and over again.

Kanae decided to leave her friend in peace. She will come around eventually.

* * *

After the meeting, Kuon drove home. He informed Yukihito on his way.

He is here in his empty apartment,drinking.. Drowning his frustrations away.

Rejections. Rejected.

That word doesn't fit beside his name, but thats what he feels. He was rejected to the point he feel defeated.

"this idea was ludicrous anyway", he said particularly to no one.

He chuckled, what was he thinking feeding his imagination with kids anyway, what's worse was kids with her. He should have listened to that nagging voice behind his head.

Taking another sip of the strong liquid in his glass, Kuon concluded that he needed a distraction to forget it all. So he picked up his jacket and car keys with one destination in mind.

'To the red district it is' he thought darkly.

* * *

Kyoko was helping Mrs. Kotonami with breakfast. She woke up early again. Honestly, she didn't get any sleep at all. She was up thinking all night.

The older woman said something which she didn't catch, "could you repeat that again, Kotonami-san? I'm sorry"

"What's bothering you? I didn't mean to pry but you've been gloomy for a few days now"

True. Ever since giving out her bio, her mind was flying elsewhere. Deciding to put some ease in her mind she asked the older woman, "Kotonami-san, what would you if you need to give away something important just to settle a problem?"

"That depends on the problem. Is it something that cannot be solve any other way?"

"Well it can be but it'll take longer"

"I see, so the real question is will I go the long way or short, right?"

"I guess, Kotonami-san"

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm afraid my answer will just disappoint you. I maybe be older than you but definitely not wiser. Whoever said wisdom comes with age is crazy" she said, laughing.

"Still Kotonami-san, I want to hear your answer" Kyoko insisted.

"If the problem involves my family, of course I will do whatever it takes to solve it dear. Even if I have to sell myself to the devil himself." Mrs. Kotonami said. "Oh but don't mind that, its just an old lady speaking. Come on, let's fix the table everyone will be waking up soon"

* * *

She called Kijima-san and asked for his help. He wanted to meet Hizuri-san that day, and yes she has decided to take on his request. With a few conditions on her own of course. She needed to protect herself in this agreement so she dragged Kanae with her.

After breakfast, she told Kanae everything. She said that she will agree but she needs her friend's help so she wont be taken advantage of. She requested her to make a contract, which will be signed by her, Hizuri-san, Kijima-san and Kanae as witnesses.

Kanae was surprised, but agreed to help. Well she did sign herself in when Kyoko agreed to meet the The Hizuri person, the difference is, now Kyoko knows it already. No way she will abandon her friend into this.

XXX

Kuon entered his office with visitors he did not expect. He called his secretary and asked for a coffee, a very strong coffee. His head is pounding due to hangover, caused by the woman in his office.

"Good Morning Hizuri-san," She greeted. "We are sorry for intruding but Kijima-san said its fine. This is Kotonami Kanae," gesturing to her friend, "a lawyer."

Letting out a sigh she continued, "I agree, but with a few conditions"

"What if I changed my mind, Mogami-san?" Kuon asked. To be honest, he was on a high when she said she agreed, but he is not gonna show it. Playing a little hard to get. Heh. A little part of him is still hurt, of course.

"I see, so there is nothing for us to do here anymore then" Kyoko said dejected.

"What's with the lawyer Mogami-san?"

"Well, I wanted her to draft a contract that will safeguard both of us with this agreement. I needed a guarantee that after the whole baby ordeal I will be a free from anything" Kyoko explained.

Smart. Kuon really made the right choice.

"Okay, let's see that contract"

"Wait" Kyoko called out, "So it's okay with you? I mean so you agree to choose me"

All she get was a smile for confirmation.

She was smiling as Kanae explained the nature of the contract.

' _Just a bit more Father. i promise I will fix all of this.'_

* * *

 **Author's note: The next chapter is being constructed already. Give me a day or two to post a new chapter.**

 **Also, have you guys heard of the song "Out of my league by Stephen Speaks" I was all giddy when I did last Saturday. An idea for a new story was already crawling out of my head. Well if anyone wanted to write a story out of the song, let me know i wanna read it XD**


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own Skip beat!

 **Excited? Yeah me too, I had to roll over a few times and laugh crazy coz I can't contain it. My brother threatened to call the mental institution if I don't stop**

* * *

Koun was checking the contract this Kotonami lady made. It was just a written agreement of what he and Kyoko talked. She will to give him 2 kids and all the money her family owe will be paid. Also, it was stated that all hospital expenses that will be connected to the babies will be paid by Hizuri. 'Wait- Wha? babies?'

"Kotonami-san, can you please explain this clause over here" Kuon said pointing at the contract. Is that what he thought it is?

Kanae had run on that part of the contract, and explained to Kuon, "Kyoko wanted to try for a twin"

Okay. that he did not expect. A twin. "Will that be okay? I mean will you able to carry a twin?" Kuon asked. ' _Do not jump to conclusions Kuon'_

Kyoko can't believe this man's distrust. "Of course I can" Kyoko said haughtily.

"That's yet to be determined Kyoko-san" It was Yukihito, beside him was Kijima, reading his own copy of the contract

'When did they get here?' Kuon wondered, was he so into the contract that he did not notice the two?

"You will undergo a physical check up as procedures call and then we will see if you are fit to carry a baby or two", Yukihito continued.

"Kotonami-san, this contract mostly favors Kyoko-san," Yukihito voiced out his concerns.

'Darn right it does' Kanae thought darkly. This rich-bastards will not overwhelm her friend. Kyoko will not do anything she doesn't want. Composing a proper reply Kanae went with the safest one, "Yashiro-san this are what the two parties have agreed on up to date, I wanted to show it to Hizuri-san, may he wanted to add anything, he can do so but we are not removing what is already written here as this are my client's conditions" Kanae explained.

"I see" Yashiro said.

"It's okay Yash, I dont see anything wrong with it" Kuon said.

The contract states that Kyoko will carry his babies and she's debt free once they are born. He can't touch her, not unless she permitted it or else the agreement is nulled and Kyoko walks away debt free. Artificial way of getting pregnant still, all expenses will be paid by him. He cannot go with Kyoko on pregnancy check ups and allowed to go once on the ultrasound, this is to avoid a scandal. On the delivery date, Kyoko will undergo c-section operation whether she will have one or two babies, and she should be as strong as a horse before she goes out of the hospital.

"I want to add something Kotonami-san" Yukihito spoke, this maybe awkward but he needed to do it, "Mogami Kyoko will come out of this agreement as she comes in it. meaning she will not ask nor extort any money from Hizuri Kuon or any other party especially those outside this office otherwise-"

"Yukihito what are you doing?" Kuon asked on gritted teeth. Darn this person, what does he think making Kyoko looks like a gold digger?

"I understand Yashiro-san" Kyoko spoke. "I will leave as how I entered, more so in riches wise speaking." Yukihito acknowledge her with a grunt.

"Mogami Kyoko will not come close to the kids will they grew up nor introduce as the mother of the kids" Yukihito added. "It is safer for us this was Kyoko-san." Kyoko nodded in agreement. Yashiro saw that the Kuon he knew was long gone. Just as he was years ago, this Hizuri Kuon is falling deeply in love with the woman he was striking a deal with. He will not allow Kyoko to take advantage of his friend's weakness. She and her friend looks harmless enough, well so as his ex-wife, so better be safe than sorry.

A few more conditions are thrown here and there until both parties were satisfied. All five of them had to stamp their inkan and Kanae gave copies for all. Before the ladies left, Kuon told Kyoko that they should get a doctor's appointment soon. Kyoko said that he should schedule it after a week, then added "I have been working under time with my jobs. I need to catch up on those hours I lost."

"You may need to stop work if the doctor said so," Kuon reminded her.

"I know" she whispered. If the doctor calls for it, Kyoko will have to drop everything in her life to give way to the babies. She knows that she needed to be healthy for it to happen. That's why she wanted to work twice as she used to, to save money. She cannot just stand still and have this man pay for her needs.

* * *

On the safety of Kanae's room, She and Kyoko were reviewing the contracts they have signed. "Kyoko if the man violates any of these, do not hesitate to walk out. You got me?"

"Thank you Moko-san,"

"Nee-chan" Kaname, Kanae's younger sister was calling on her door, "Kaito-nii and Sai-nii are here"

Kanae totally forgot. All her siblings are coming over for and staying for a month. "Kyoko..."

Now, Kyoko understands why Kanae didn't like kids, her nieces and nephews are more than Her fingers.

* * *

A week after, Kuon and Kyoko are walking inside the private clinic he has arranged to help them get pregnant. _'Them_ ' he like the sound of that. They are both here for her physical check up.

A nurse ushered Kyoko inside the doctor's office while Kuon waited outside. He was scanning some magazines then he saw an article about homemade play-doughs. He did not waste time and snap a photo of the procedures. His kids might grow up without a mom, but he will make sure he spend a lot of time with them. Moments later the same nurse approached Kuon and asked him to enter the Doctor's office too.

"Ah, Hizuri-san please sit down. I am Aki Shoko and I will be helping you every step of the pregnancy. After the initial check up I gave Mogami-san, she will be able to handle and carry a twin. But there are a few things I want her to do." Aki-sensei looked at Kyoko too, "You will need to gain weight. Allow your body to have enough rest that it needs. Meaning 8 hours of sleep everyday, proper diet, until your ovulation which will be in 2 weeks. Do not stress yourself"

"Does this mean I have to drop my jobs?" Kyoko asked.

"Not necessarily Mogami-san, a few hours of work will be fine. But like I said you cannot stress yourself, be it physically or mentally. Also, we will have a follow up next week on you Mogami-san, then we can schedule a date that you wanted to do the insemination if you are cleared for it"

"Hizuri-san, since your already here, we should have a count of your sperms" Aki-sensei said shamelessly, or so Kyoko thought. Her face is tinted in red.

XXX

Before they head home, Kuon offered to bring Kyoko out for lunch. She blatantly denied his request, but Kuon fought and won, "Remember proper diet, I need to make sure you get it."

"Fine, but nothing expensive and I will pay for my own"

XXX

They had settled for okonomiyaki for lunch. Kuon was impressed at how Kyoko is making it.

"My Dad and I used to go out and eat this when I was younger" She recalled smiling.

As she was preparing their food, Kuon need to set things straight with Kyoko, first off her jobs. "Mogami-san,"

Kyoko's eyebrows shot upwards inquiring,

"Its about what Aki-sensei said. Ah.. You might need to drop some of your jobs." Kuon said carefully. He doesn't want her to think that he is dictating her what to do.

Kyoko was still cooking when she answered, "Don't worry Hizuri-san, I have thought about it earlier. I will keep the work I have in the cafe. I hope you don't mind I still need money for my expenses"

"If you need any help, do not hesitate to ask me, my job is to make sure that you're well taken care of" Kuon said, he caught a glance at Kyoko and noticed her red. Heh. Male ego boost.

"I understand Hizuri-san"

XXX

Kuon drove Kyoko home. When he stopped in front of the house Kyoko pointed, he was surprised to see a lot of kids in the yard.

"I thought you are on your own?" he asked, confused.

Kyoko was looking out, observing the kids playing, "I am," she looked at Kuon and explained her situation, "I am staying over at Kanae's place and her siblings and their family are here for a vacation. Their parents wanted to spend time with all the grandchildren."

She opened the door and climb out of the car, Kuon did the same thing wanting to walk her inside.

"Kyoko back sooo sooooonn" It was Kanae's eldest brother Kaito. He was a doting idiot, be it his kids, his wife, his sisters, or Kyoko. He hugged Kyoko and threw an arm over her shoulder and said "so where did my girl go?" Noticing Kuon he added, "Oh. You brought someone."

Kyoko was not use to this kind of affection, so she was blushing profusely. Kuon was seething with anger, who is this person acting all lovey-dovey with _his Kyoko_.

Sensing Kuon's aura, Kyoko ducked to get out of Kaito's arm, and introduced the two "Kaito-nii this is," _'no she can't say Hizuri'_ "Kuon" she forget the honorifics in her haste which did not go past Kuon. He smiled brightly at the man and offered a handshake, "Kuon, nice to meet you."

"Kaito" Kaito accepted the handshake. He then faces Kyoko pouting "Ne, Kyoko-chan you did not tell me you have a boyfriend,"

That took Kyoko by surprise blushing madly before she say anything Kuon spoke, "I have to go Kyoko, will you walk me to my car?" His smile was directed to her. Her knees suddenly turned to jelly. "Okay" she whispered. Trying her best not to trip, she was taking baby steps.

Kuon felt freaking-tastic, so much that he need to stop before he does something that will null the contract. So he decided to retreat for now.

"I need your number" Kuon took out his phone, hands on the dial pad.

"I don't have one" Kyoko said softly.

"I see. Here," handing his mobile phone to her, "use this for a while, call me when there is an emergency or you needed anything"

"I cant accept this"

"Of course, I will replace it later, I really need to go now"

"wait-"

But Kuon went in his car and drove off.

* * *

He was out before 5pm. Driving to see her.

The moment he arrived in his office, he ordered a mobile phone for her. The package arrived after an hour and he already wanted to leave. Too bad he needed to meet a few important people. He called her then, took him 2 attempts before she answered,

 _"Hello"_

"Hey, we're you busy?"

 _"Hizuri-san, I'm sorry I didn't know how to use this_ "

"Its okay. By the way i wanted to ask if need anything? Are you hungry? Should I call for a delivery?"

She laughed, this put a smile on his face. He likes hearing her laughter. _"We just had lunch. You worry too much. And I am not expecting yet."_

"Well, I need to feed you. Mommy can't go hungry if we wanted the babies"

He was picturing her blushing face, cute. _"Aren't you suppose to be working?"_

He know she was evading but he did not mind "I am. i just checked on you. I'll go now"

XXX

He dropped of at the place she was staying. Unfortunately, she was out with her friend Kanae but was told that they will be home soon. The older woman, whom Kuon reckoned to be the matriarch of the family, welcomed him inside and told him to wait.

He did not wait long though, Kyoko arrived with Kanae. Kanae threw a pointed glare at the man, "What do you need?" She asked bitterly. Before Kuon could answer, Her older sister, Akane, gave Kanae a disapproving look, "Kana-chan no need to be hostile", she looks at Kuon apologetically and said "I sorry for my sister's behavior".

Kuon smiled at her and brushed it off, telling her not to worry. He then asked permission to talk to Kyoko.

"Kyoko can we talk privately" Kuon asked her. In the short span if time he was here, he noticed that there are eyes on him everywhere.

Kyoko showed him to the yard, but some of the boys along with Kanae's older brothers are there. Kuon had no choice but to drag her to his car. It's the only place they can have a peaceful moment together.

"I'm sorry" Kyoko said. She was embarrassed with the lack of privacy she has in the household. Well this was just for a month.

"Why are you living in here anyway?" Kuon asked irritated.

"I don't like to live alone" She looked away from him. Darn, he felt bad making her sad

"Hey," he coaxed her to look back at him, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Here i got you this. Open it"

Kyoko looked at the wrapped package in her hand, "What's this?"

"Open it"

She opening the package and was elated with what's inside, "You didn't have to"

Kuon shrugged, "I wanted to contact you when I need to,"

"Thank you" she can't remember the last time she received a gift. It has been so long. "This looks expensive"

"Nah, I got it for free. The Yashiro's owned a telecom company and getting one is easy", he was proud of himself making Kyoko happy.

"Look my name is engraved on the back of the phone" she showed him enthusiastically. But then after a few moments she look dejected and said "but I dont know how to use this"

"I'll teach you. Its simple. This is how you send a message-"

They spent a few hours inside the car with Kuon teaching Kyoko the basics of the mobile phone he got from her.

He left a bit late than planned, doesn't matter though. Seeing Kyoko, on top of that, all smiles and happy made him forget how tired he was.

* * *

Okonomiyaki is a japanese pancake.

Chapter's extra long. One more update for this week. :)


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

Three days after the Check up, Kyoko got the result of it. She was cleared for insemination, but the doctor wanted to meet up with her, so decided to call, Kuon and let him know.

 _Ring. Ring._

 _"Hello_ " Kuon's voice sounds raspy.

"Hizuri-san are you okay, you sound hoarse?" Kyoko inquired. Over the past 3 days, they have been talking over the phone. Nothing in particular actually. Kuon calls to check on her and make sure she doesn't starve herself. There was even a time he visited her at work in Cafe Bien.

 _"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry i just woke up"_

"I'm sorry,"

 _"It's fine Kyoko. What is it?"_

"I got the results of my physical today, I am clear. But Aki-sensei wants to meet me"

 _"Okay. Let me just get ready and I will pick you up in an hour."_

"Hizuri-san, we had agreed that you will not go with me"

 _"When are you going to call me by my name? Kyo-ko_ " he developed an interest teasing Kyoko, making her blush has been his goal everytime.

"..."

 _"What we agreed was during pregnancy,and you are not pregnant yet, so I'll be coming over get ready"_ with that he hung up. He know she will resist so he had to cut off the call not giving her the chance. Not wanting to ruin his already good morning.

XXX

"Mogami-san, as stated in the results I sent, you are clear to have the baby anytime you want. But I assume you would want it sooner right" Aki-sensei asked.

"Yes"

"And you said you wanted to try for a twin?" Aki-sensei wanted to confirm. Being pregnant with one baby is already hard. It will put a lot of stress in her body.

Kyoko nodded.

"Let me lay out your options, I know both you and Hizuri-san wanted to have an assisted pregnancy" she looks at Kuon, in which he answered by a nod, "it will be tricky to get a twin in insemination, the chances doesn't look promising, but we can try. If you both wanted to have a sure twin, I can introduce you to in vitro fertilization?"

"Can you explain this process to us?" Kuon said. He wanted to have twins of course. And he was overjoyed when the doctor cleared Kyoko. But he can compromise for her since she was doing so much already for him.

The doctor indulged the two and explained. They will be injecting embryos in Kyoko's uterus, but the fertilization process will be done outside.

That doesn't sound so good. He feels like his kids will be some sort of experimental test subjects.

No. Scratch the in vitro.

"What if we still wanted to proceed in insemination?" Kuon was doing all the asking. Kyoko was too mortified to even open her mouth. They talk as if this is part of a normal conversation.

"We will have to give Mogami-san some pills to help with having more fertilized eggs. We will have to monitor her ovulation, but like I said its a little tricky" Aki-sensei said.

"Make it happen then" Kuon ordered. He is paying this people so much money to be denied what he wants, the hell with that tricky crap.

Kyoko reached for Kuon's hand, the said man was excreting an aura that will run you off the hill. The last thing she want is a change of doctor. She already likes Aki-sensei and she wanted her to do the process. "Kuon," she called, "If we don't get two, we can have another one again. No need to be vicious" she said softly, making sure it was just the two of them hearing it.

Kuon calmed down for a bit, Kyoko then looked at Aki-sensei apologetically and said, "I'm sorry about that, but let's let nature take over from after I take the pills." She smiled warmly at the doctor.

Aki-sensei understand both of them, she was thankful to Mogami-san but Hizuri looks like he will wrecked the whole clinic if he doesn't get what he wants.

She prescribed medication to Mogami-san and advised her to keep a healthy diet. She has gained weight and looks more relaxed than the last time they saw each other.

"I will need to monitor you Mogami-san so please come back after 2 days, and you will do so until the insemination is done, once we confirmed your ovulation, we will proceed the process the next day and pregnancy test in two weeks"

XXX

"Thank you for coming with me today, Hizuri-san. I'll be taking the bus from here" Kyoko said in a monotonous tone.

"Kyoko," he know she is pissed at him. Well he was too, He paid a huge amount of money in the clinic to be denied what he wants.

"But that doesn't mean you can breathe down on the doctor's neck, ordering her around" Kyoko snapped. Turns out he was thinking out loud.

"That doctor and the people inside the clinic will help out with our pregnancy. What if they decided they had enough and get back on us for how you treated her. She can do something to our baby. For all I know they can insert something to me too, Heaven forbid"

Point taken. Wait did she just say 'our baby'. That sends warmth in his chest, and smiled like an idiot. She was still rambling but Kuon was not listening anymore. He put his arms around her, making her squeak, and pulled her closer to him kissing her temple. "I understand, I'm sorry. It won't happen again"

Kyoko was startled when he put his arms around her and pulled her. She was about to protest but he kissed her head. This short circuited her brain and robbed her ability to talk. It took her a while to process he was taking to her,

"Lunch?" She just nodded. Her face red as tomato.

* * *

Pardon my lack of knowledge in medical field. I just googled it. Just want to get that one done. Apologies for a short chapter. I will compensate in the next one

Thank you for your continuous support. ^^


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own Skip beat!

Author's Note: I intended to update again after the last, but we had a few people staying over in our place. And its like a jungle with a lot of kids, my thoughts keeps getting disturb.

i wrote a few words everyday just so I know I still have the momentum when i first started this story. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

 _"Kyoko, I will be going to your check ups until **that day** , so can we please stop this nonsense now."_

"Koun-san, I can handle it on my own, also the doctor asked for me"

 _"That doesn't mean I can't come"_

'He can be a child sometimes' Kyoko thought.

They have this going on for the past hour. Kuon insist that he will go with Kyoko during the monitoring period, Kyoko on the other hand thinks its unnecessary. She knows how busy Kuon is,

"Corporate Executives are needed in their office more Hizuri-san"

 _"Aren't you glad I have Yukihito to look over things while I'm away"_ Kuon said with a hint of arrogance.

"Arrghh. Your impossible"

 _"I know"_ he chuckles

"Kuuooonn, please, I wanted to go on my own. I will call you when I finish visiting the doctor"

 _"Sigh... Alright. But you have to update me"_

"Okay. I will. i have to go now, I need to prepare for work"

To be honest, Kyoko is not sure if she can handle seeing Kuon right now. After the day he kissed her, something inside Kyoko stirred. She decided to ignore it,partly afraid of what she will discover.

The man has been nothing but sweet and gentle but that does not mean he likes her. He was looking after her well-being because she will be carrying his baby, babies, whichever. So she needs to put herself on check and stop being attracted to him.

'And it will only be possible if you stop seeing him' Kyoko mentally chided.

XXX

"Mogami-san, it seems that the pills are working just fine. If this continues, its possible for you to have twins." Aki-sensei explained cheerfully. "I understand that you are a surrogate, correct?" Kyoko nodded. "While we are monitoring you, I would want you to undergo counselling."

Kyoko furrowed her brows, she was seriously confuse, "Its for you own good. I'll refer you a person who can do it"

XXX

It was late that night when Kyoko comes home from work. Her mind is full of unwanted thoughts. The kiss, Kuon, what she feels for him, it keeps haunting her mind so she decided an extra shift will blow it all away.

It did. But she is also dead tired, lunch rush and dinner rush are surprisingly busy today. She helped in the kitchen and with the tables. She didn't have time to think about Kuon all day.

As she came closer to the Kotonami household,she noticed Kuon's car parked outside. 'Why is he here? Its already late' Kyoko asked herself. She approached the car and startled when Kuon had the window go down. "Good evening Miss," he greeted breezily.

"Kuon-san, what are doing here? This late in the evening" Kyoko asked.

"A certain woman promised to call me after her doctor's visit, sadly she didn't. I tried calling her but her phone was off. Imagine my surprise when I came to her place and found out she was still at work" Kuon said. His brows are scrunched together.

"I'm sorry. They need extra people at work so I had to take extra shift."

Kuon then opened the car door, went out and faced Kyoko, "I thought we have agreed that you will not take extra work."

"I did not. It was just today. I'm sorry" Kyoko sincerely apologized. She knew what she did was wrong but she will not tell him why she did it. It sounds creepy even just thinking about it 'I had to take an extra shift cause I was thinking about you the whole day.' Creepy.

"Would you like to come inside for a tea?" She asked, looking up at Kuon.

"I would love to. But I can't Yashiro wanted us to go out tonight" he said then looked at his watch, "I have to go Kyoko. I'm glad to see your safe."

Kyoko smiled in response. Kuon then climbed his vehicle and took one last glance at Kyoko before leaving.

XXX

Kanae saw their small talk outside the house thru her window. Ever since the rich rat's first visit, she already sensed that something was off with both him and Kyoko. She chose not to put so much thought because she know Kyoko. And falling in love was in the last of her list. Still she needed to confirm it.

She looks at Kyoko like a mother catching her daughter kissing when she entered the room. "What did he want this time Kyoko?" She wasted no time in asking.

"Just checking on me, that's what he said" Kyoko explained as she took off her jacket and put it on the rack.

"Why does he need to check on you?" Kanae pressed, her eyes are getting big.

"Moko-san, I don't know." Kyoko looked at Kanae, and pouted. Why is she getting questioned anyway.

"Mo Kyoko, I am warning you. We both know that the guy is a playboy, don't you dare deny it. Smooth talking bastard. Don't you dare fall for his words they are not real."

"i know" Kyoko whispered.

Kanae walk towards Kyoko and made Kyoko faced her, "I don't want you getting tangled up in his mess. We don't know what's playing on his mind. Kyoko I don't want you getting hurt." Kanae said it with so much sincerity. She really did care for Kyoko.

"Don't worry Moko-san," she gave Kanae her best smile, "can we get ready for bed now. My feet are killing me"

XXX

Sleep was hard to come by for Kyoko. She keeps on turning in her bed rumpling her futon. Kanae was situated on the other side of the room so waking her up has a small possibility.

After a few more tossing and turning, she gave up and sat down. She's confuse, what's with Hizuri Kuon that her mind can't stop thinking of him. She admits that he was attractive, certainly. And that smile of his, it should not be allowed to be shown on public. Little by little her heart is beating faster. She liked how he looks after her, making sure she is well and unharmed.

'What is this?' She thought. 'How would I know'

She thought of how her Daddy treats her Mommy. Kyousuke was never a romantic type but he has his own ways of showing his love. She thought of how her Mommy reacts to his Daddy's surprises, those blushing moments her mother had, her joy when they visit her at work, or when they go out for lunch. She was not sure how it came,but she might be falling for Hizuri Kuon. 'Oh joy!'

* * *

Kuon is drinking too much than he originally planned. He needed Yashiro's help into something that has been confusing him but he know the man will just make fun of him.

A woman came by there table and sat beside him, startling him from his thoughts and Yashiro, who was talking in the phone.

"Hi" the woman said. She was wearing a red corset one size smaller than her making her chest looks like its about to pop out and a skirt which is leaving very few to one's imagination. She was looking at Kuon like he was a dessert, "You look familiar, have we met?" Killing it with a smile. On normal occasion, Kuon would grab the opportunity to bed this woman but not since the last one.

"No. Sorry" He replied not even looking at the woman. He was gulping the last remnants of his drink and ordered another glass.

Saying Yashiro was surprised is an understatement. This is the first time Kuon said no to a woman. He might have misheard it so decided to pretend talking to the phone and listen more.

"You did not even look at me?" The woman said pouting.

Kuon glanced at her briefly, "Still no."

Nope. Yashiro heard right.

"You want to dance? We can get to know more" she whispered in Kuon's ear feeling triumphant as she snake her arm on Kuon's waist.

Kuon brushed her hands away and gave the woman a look thats promised death, then smiled "I'm not interested" the woman should run for it, but Yashiro think she left her brain in her house.

"I can make you interested" she said crossing her arms putting emphasize on her chest.

Kuon laughed, mocking the woman, "You should go". And go she did.

"Thank the stars, I thought your gonna butcher her for a second there." Yukihito said looking at Kuon, "Hey whats the matter? You have this gloom cloud over your head."

"I don't know Yash" letting out a weary sigh.

"Are you having second thoughts on surrogacy?"

Kuon snorted. "No, i still want kids, but Im not sure I want to obtain them thru a surrogate mom."

Yukihito furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

"I think I lover her" Kuon admitted drinking his fresh batch of alcohol.

'Did I hear it correctly, Hizuri Kuon falling in love?' Yukihito thought.

He tried playing along, "love who?"

"Kyoko" Kuon answered in a flash.

"the baby mama?" Yukihito confirmed. Kuon nodded.

"What makes you say that?" He asked. 'Kuon must be drunk if he is so willing to share.'

"I haven't felt this disturbed Yash. The last time I had bedded a woman I felt guilty like i committed adultery and i don't have a wife. I felt like I cheated her. Lately, I was being this love sick fool i don't even recognize, caring for her, worrying. I even went out of my way visiting her to work and the place she stays." He was thinking how that changed, he never cared for the women he sleeps with but this one jolts his system just seeing her. "i wanted to see her more, talk to her more, spend time with her. Arrghh.." He was bumping his head on the table. "I think Im gonna go insane, if something happens to her"

Yukihito was baffled. Just when did it all happen. "Maybe because she is the surrogate mom Kuon. i think its best to change the candidate"

"But the process has already started" Kuon reasoned.

"Not the insemination Kuon, you can still change her"

"That's the thing, I don't want to change her, I just want to change our relation. I want her to be the 'mom' and not just a surrogate mom."

* * *

Dun dun dun dun. Hehehe until next update.


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

Kuon woke up nursing a hang over.

'How much did I have last night?'

He checked his phone for the time and found 2 new messages. 1 is from Yukihito and the other is from Kyoko. He opened Yukihito's message first, it says he got it all covered in work and ordering him to rest. Kyoko's message consist of an apology for her lack of communication the day before, and something about counseling? Kuon furrowed his brows. What's with counseling? He dialed Kyoko's number wanting to ask. Luckily, she answered on the first ring,

 _"Kuon-san, Good morning!"_ She greeted him. Imagining that she is probably smiling.

"Good morning sunshine, what's with counseling?" 'Sunshine?'

 _"Aki-sensei said that I should visit a counsel while they are monitoring me. I don't know myself that's why I will go and see today"_

"I see. Do you want me to bring you there?"

 _"Aren't you suppose to be on your office by then? Truant_ "

Kuon chuckled, "I didn't know we're in pet names now, sweetheart"

Kyoko was blushing madly on the other side. She can't help but blurt it out " _playboy"_

Kuon burst into laughter, moments later Kyoko joined too. When they both settled down he answered Kyoko, "Yashiro kicked me out of the office today, so I'm free. I'll drive you 'kay?"

 _"Okay"_

"See you later sweetheart"

 _"Kuon!"_

"hahahaha.. Sorry Kyoko can't help it."

Kuon was smiling when he got out of the shower. He will see Kyoko today. If his lucky stars are on his side maybe a lunch out or even better a day out with her. Screw the headache, 2 aspirins will cure this thing. Rushing to pick her up, Kuon was set 30 mins after the call.

He was at her place in another 30, parking the car in front of the house, he dialed her number on his phone.

 _"Hello"_

"Hey, I'm here outside."

 _"Okay. I'm coming"_

He looks like an idiot with that huge grin plastered on his face the moment his eyes landed on her. How can this woman make him feel like a teenager taking his crush on their first date. Sweating, shaking hands, and his heart is beating like its going to explode from his chest.

"Hi, Kuon-san thank you for coming with me today eventhough you don't need too" Kyoko greeted smiling.

Kuon for moment lost the ability to talk, the smile directed to him was like a light in his darkness. He swears he can hear the song playing on his head

 _"when I see you smile, I see a ray of light._ _I see it shining through the rain"_

"Kuon-san? Are you okay"

Kuon breaking for his trance smiled back and replied "Ecstatic. Are you ready to go?"

"About that, I called after we talked and the earliest schedule they can give is after lunch. I was trying to call you but I'm afraid you were already on your way here since you didn't answer"

"Its okay Kyoko, we can go out and eat first then attend the counseling"

"I think thats too much Koun-san.-"

Koun grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the car, "Nonsense, come on"

XXX

Kuon brought Kyoko to a fancy restaurant. From his past experiences woman love this kind of place. It usually cost him a bit but he wouldn't mind indulging her to this. Not when he wanted to earn some brownie points from her.

Kyoko felt extremely out of place. Not to mention under dress. Jeans, plain white tee and a pair of chucks doesn't look like it suited this place. Not when the women she sees are on their "Sunday's best". 'This doesn't even count as any day's best' Kyoko murmured to herself.

They were escorted to a booth table on the corner as per Kuon requested. Once seated, the waiter handed out the menus and told them he'll be back to get his order. Kyoko opened the menu and saw the prices "ano, Kuon-san, I'm not really hungry right now"

Koun raised one eyebrow at her, "Kyoko if you want to go for counseling, then you have to eat lunch first" and he went back to reading his menu.

Kyoko did the same thing, she was squirming as she see the prices of the foods, 'a bowl of soup for $32! Goodness do they serve it with gold as meat?'

Kuon, As if sensing her distress, closed his menu and called for Kyoko, "Kyoko, are you not liking anything? We can request the chef to serve Food to your liking". This will be their first 'date' so he wanted it to be as smooth as possible.

Kyoko looked at Kuon's face, worry was etched on it. She appreciates him being nice to her, bringing her out for lunch and driving to her appointments, but this is a bit too much, "Kuon, do we really have to eat here?"

Kuon titled his head to the side, not getting her question. Pardon the man he is still hangover.

"I mean, we can go to a different place" Kyoko said feeling hopeful that he will understand.

Kuon looked liked his been a kicked puppy, with sad face he looked at Kyoko and asked "You don't like it here?"

Kyoko feel bad, he looks dejected, " No, no" she said waving her hands," I love the place but Kuon" her voice dropping to whispers "the food here is so expensive they will cover my entire expenses for a month"

"But I'm paying so no need to wor-"

"I know Kuon, and thank you but still... Can we please change place I know a good restaurant that serves the finest chinese food with a lower price" she looks at him with those doe, rounded eyes.

'Geez, how can i say no when she look this cute' Kuon thought amused.

Getting up from the seat, he offered his hand to Kyoko and said "lead the way" gesturing for her to do so. Kuon left five 10 thousand yen bills on the table.

XXX

They are dining in a chinese restaurant a few blocks away from Cafe bien. Kyoko was right the food here is good. Money was never an issue with him so he didn't mind whether they eat here or on that fancy restaurant but apparently to her its a big issue. Well seeing that she works hard, he should not wonder.

"Hmmm... Kuon-san you have to try this" Kyoko said pointing her chopsticks on a serving of ha cao.

"Okay but you have to feed me"

Kyoko letting out a sigh picked up the said dimsum in her chopsticks and offered it to him, "Here"

Kuon was going in for it but he noticed how the food is not coming close to his mouth, he glanced at Kyoko and saw her giggling. Thats when he figured out that she was pulling the food away from his open mouth. With a playful look at his eyes and smile, he grabbed Kyoko's arm and snatched the food with his mouth, pulling her arm playfully while Kyoko, being caught was laughing and taking back her arm.

"Making fun of me huh" he seated beside her tickling, "This should teach you," launching an all out attack her side.

Kyoko's back is facing him, "Kuon... Hahaha... Stop... Hahaha... I'm sorry.. Hahaha.. Sor.. Hahah.. ry.. Hahaha" she was thrashing, trying to get away from the evil hand.

Kuon was laughing alongside with her, tickled her a bit more, "give up?"

"Yes.. Hahaha... Yes... i give up... Hahahaha"

"Okay" Kuon stopped tickling her, he was smiling calming his breathing, he kissed Kyoko's head, surprised of his own actions then he went back to his seat.

Kyoko on the other hand was just getting back from her laughing, she didn't noticed Kuon's kiss. She was still giggling when a middle aged lady, one of the server approached them and looking sternly at them "this is no place for such improper actions" said and pinned a glare at Kuon before she left.

The two looked at each other, Kyoko felling sorry for their actions but Kuon being him said "Nah, don't mind her. i bet she's just jealous"

the two laughed, before going on with their lunch.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello~ sorry for the delay. I got hooked up in this game called "Vain glory" and forgot to update. Well considering I cant too due to family visits. I will be back on my usual updating next week. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Also, I am trying to figure out where to put Sho in this story,I also want him to make an appearance. And Yes that was Shouko Aki as Kyoko's OB. I was thinking of putting Kurosaki-kantoku as the counselor but I barely now the guy so I will figure it out first. Whatcha think?**

 **Until next update.**


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

Their lunch date has ended much to Kuon's disdain. He wanted to spend more time with her but reality is kicking back in. He drive them both to the counsel's office that Aki-sensei has recommended. Truth to be told, he has no idea why Kyoko needs to undergo counseling. He was curious himself so he wanted to see.

A young lady was sitting in the reception when Kuon and Kyoko arrived the office. It was empty. "Hello, how can I help you today?" The said lady greeted the two, well Kuon in particular.

Kyoko smiled and greeted back, "Hi, I have an appointment with Kurosaki-sensei at 1pm, I'm Mogami Kyoko."

"Let me check" the young lady replied. After a few typing sounds she looked at Kyoko and said "Kurosaki-sensei is attending someone at the moment but will be done soon. Please have a seat" gesturing to the sofa set in front of the reception desk.

"Thank you"

Kyoko took some magazines from the rack and scan the pages while waiting. Kuon on the other hand decided to continue his amusement with Kyoko. He blow on her ears making her shriek. "Eeh! Kuon!" Kyoko glared at now the chuckling Kuon. "That's not funny"

Kuon faked his dejected look and said, "but I'm bored"

Kyoko then took another magazine from the rack and throw it in Kuon's lap "entertain yourself then" then goes back to reading. It was an article about certain ways to use avocado in cooking.

"I was entertaining myself with you" Kuon whispered in her ears. Kyoko eyes grew wide from the obvious advance this playboy was doing. Her glare has no effect now, well not with that red stains in her cheeks. "Kuuooonnnn, I'm reading", she whined changing tactics. 'Since he likes making me angry' Kyoko thought.

Of course he can't take it when Kyoko goes all cute and stuff. 'Goodness Kyoko, why are you pouting like that,' he thought tempted to snatch a kiss on her pouting lips. "Okay. what are you reading," he surrendered looking over the magazine she was looking at.

The young lady from the reception approaches the two and informed them that Kurosaki-sensei will be seeing Kyoko now. Kuon wanted to go too, but was stopped by Kyoko. "I'm sure the counsel was expecting to see me, not you so stay here" she said as if threatening him of something bloody if he insist on going.

Kuon raised his hands in surrender, and decided to scan the magazine she threw at him to read. He will wait.

* * *

"Good afternoon Kurosaki-sensei," Kyoko greeted politely.

The man raised his hand and greeted "Yo!- have a seat Mogami-san"

"So Aki-sensei have forwarded your case to me. I wanna ask why you decided on doing surrogacy? Well your young I'm sure getting pregnant wont be that hard" he said.

Kyoko felt embarrass with the straight forward question, but she know she needs to answer this "Uhm. sensei, I am a surrogate for someone else, its not for me"

Kurosaki laughed not at Kyoko's answer but her face. Her face is so red. Kyoko thought she was being laughed, about to retort at the counsel's rudeness but he beat her to it.

"Pardon me Mogami-san, but your face is all red, I can't help myself. Being serious now, you mentioned that this baby is for someone else. I wanted to ask if you are sure. This will be hard for you, I'm sure having a baby will be the last of your wants right now, but as time goes by you will be attached to the baby. He will grow inside of you that's why"

Kyoko wanted to say that she doesn't have a choice but decided not too. She was thinking of a proper reply when Kurosaki-sensei spoke, "i am aware that there will be a few days before the process starts, I want you to ponder on this matters Mogami-san. Do you really want to do this? Will you be able to do this? Like what I said, the baby will grow inside of you, getting attached to him is very much possible." He wrote a few notes on her folder when he started talking again, "I want you to comeback, bring the intended parents too-"

"The intended father is outside, sensei"

"Is that so?" He then picked up the phone on his desk and called the reception, "Can you please send the man outside waiting for Mogami-san"

* * *

Kuon came in as the counsel requested, the first thing he noticed was Kyoko, deep in her thoughts.

"Good day Mr.?"

"Hizuri"

Mr. Hizuri, please have a seat." Kuon seated beside Kyoko facing the counsel.

"Will your wife join us?"

"No, I have no wife" this surprised Kurosaki-sensei,

"I see. Like I said to Mogami-san here, Aki-sensei has passed your informations to me, but it is a bit hazy so I may need to ask you questions. Please bear with me"

Kuon nodded bothered by Kyoko's behavior.

"So you hired Mogami-san to be a surrogate mother for your baby correct?"

"Yes"

"You don't have a wife. Are you perhaps divorce? Or a widower?"

"I never married before" Kuon answered briefly.

"Single? Why surrogacy? When you can acquire the having a child in the good old fashioned way. Not to mention pleasurably." Kurosaki said shamelessly.

'The heck is this guy' Kuon was getting embarrassed too. He shifted on his chair before answering using his most professional facade "Do I really need to answer that?"

'Smart' Kurosaki cleared his throat, "Not really, Hizuri-san, Mogami-san, I am here to help you get through this surrogacy. It will be more on Mogami-san's side than you Hizuri-san. But I want you to know that according to the law, if Mogami-san changed her mind in this matter, you are not allowed to force her to do otherwise. If she conceived and wanted to back out, you have nothing to chase after, if she gives birth and changes her mind too, you can not do anything. So I suggest that you build a solid agreement on this matter if you are dead serious in having a baby with her"

Kuon was not expecting that. "I understand Kurosaki-sensei."

"I want both of you to come back in three days, build a solid agreement or..."

Kyoko looked at him,

"You can forget surrogacy and have the baby the married couple way." He finished winking at Kyoko. As if on cue, Kyoko blushed red. 'Shameless old man'

"Im not that old Mogami-san. Hahahaha. I'll see you then"

'talking out loud again Kyoko,' she mentally scolded herself. "Thank you Kurosaki-sensei,"

The two left the office with heavy thoughts.

Indeed they have to think this thoroughly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, I updated today coz I wont be able to until next week.**

 **Yes, I made Kurosaki-kantoku a shameless, carefree person. I apologize if he is out of character.**

 **As for the surrogacy thing, I remember in the American TV series Parenthood, Julia Braverman-Graham, contracted a young lady to have her baby once delivered coz she doesn't want to keep it due to teenage pregnancy and she was abandoned by her partner, but changed her mind after she carried the bundle of joy in her arms. Julia then gave way to the young lady to have the baby.**

 **Yes I watch a lot of American TV series on my vacant time, which is not very often, apart from Animes. :)**


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

It has been 5 days since that day from the counsel's office. Kuon and Kyoko have not talked since. It was more of Kyoko avoiding Kuon. He called her a bunch of times just to be answered by her voicemail. He tried in her work but the owners said she took a few days off. His last resort was the Kotonami household, but to no luck she is not there. The matriarch mentioned that she left 3 days ago because she found a new place to stay.

He can't understand why she left of all sudden, Is she changing her mind?

He is starting to get worried for her.

Kurosaki-sensei wanted them to have a solid agreement, he thought of asking her hand for marriage, but dismiss it immediately. What they have is pure business, and he bets his riches that Kyoko was thinking the same thing.

He let out a weary sigh. Frustration doesnt even begin with what he is feeling at the moment.

He really needed to concentrate at his task on hand. He has stacks of papers to read, review and sign not to mention the board meeting later that day.

* * *

It has been tough of Kyoko. When the counsel asked if this is what she wanted, she felt cornered. Of course, no one would want to have kids at 18, but this is the easiest way to solve her miseries. She is not sure how will she feel when the time for Kuon the get the baby comes. Well, she barely remember her mother so you cant blame her.

She is tempted to go look for her mother and tell the police of her whereabouts. Afterall, it was her who took the money and not Kyoko so why bother paying it. She wanted to blame her mother for her situation right now, but she knows its futile. She choose to get in this situation for an easy way out.

Right now, she wanted to her father more than anything else. His comfort and assurance will be so much appreciated.

The ringing of her phone, brought her out of deep thoughts. She checked the id caller and it showed Hizuri Kuon. He has been calling her for the past days. She is not ready to face the man or hear him. Honestly, right now she wanted to be left alone. It was getting harder in her best friend's house as Mr and Mrs. Kotonami are reading right through her, not to mention Kanae pestering her to tell what had happen.

She rejected his call. But the man was persistent so she received a message.

 _I don't know what happening to you right now but I'm getting worried._ _Kotonami-san said you left days ago. Where are you staying now? Are you well? Kyoko talk to me please._

 _-Kuon_

She choose not to reply.

Getting up from her futon, she went inside the bathroom the freshen up. The Cafe Bien couple has been understanding when she said she needed a place to stay. She also ask to be in kitchen duty for a few days. The couple knew she was having a hard time so they choose not to have her bothered by anyone. A certain man has been asking for her as of late, and they have the feeling that she does not want to be seen by him so whenever he comes, they tell him she is not in.

After freshening up, and changing clothes, she went down to help in the kitchen.

* * *

Koun was bone weary. The board meeting didnt end up well and he has a lot of things to patch up. Why did he choose to open a new hotel again?

He checked his phone for the nth time praying for a message from her but there is none. The damn phone is so close to be crumpled. 'Useless piece of crap'

He sent her another message. This time around not bothering to hide what he feels.

XXX

 _Darn it Kyoko! What is wrong with you?! Im about to loose it all if you don't answer. Did you forget who I am?! I can have people turn the world upside down if I need to find you! So you better answer now._

 _-Kuon_

That was sent an hour ago. Kyoko went up to her room to bath, she was sweaty from all the work in the kitchen. The continuous blinking on her phone urged her to check it. Feeling bad for ignoring him for a long time, she sent him a brief message.

 _I'm fine. No need for you to worry._

about to put the phone back, it vibrated. He was calling her again. She was having second thoughts about answering it but afraid to anger him more so she accepted the call.

 _"Kyoko?!"_

"Hey"

 _"Hey yourself, where are you?"_

"It's not importan-"

 _"Where. Are. You?_ " Kuon repeated his question, this time around not allowing for her to argue.

"..."

 _"Kyoko Im warning you, you do not want me furious, and Im so close to it"_

"Cafe Bien" she answer in whispered tone.

 _"Dont go anywhere"_ and the line went dead.

XXX

Kuon did not care if he is violating traffics rules right now. He needed to see her, make sure she is okay. A logical part of his brain was telling him he was being stupid but who cares.

Upon stopping in front of the cafe, he called her and told her to come out. Kyoko said she wilL be in the back door alley. Running to the said place, Kuon upon seeing her pulled her to a hug. The said woman struck him in the arms, surprised he loosen his hold of her.

"The fuck is with you Hizuri?!" Kanae's voice rang in his ears. "Let me go you idiot!"

a small laughter was heard by the door, Kuon turned his head to find Kyoko there laughing at them or more of him.

"Im glad you are finding this funny" He told her sternly but his eyes are soft.

"I would really like for you to let me go Hizuri" Kanae said. So he let go of her and took a step back.

"Im sorry, Kotonami-san"

"Tch. Fine Whatever." Kanae said brushing off his apology. "what are you doing here anyway?"

He looked at Kyoko and said, "A word with Mogami-san. There are things we needed to discuss"

"And the hug?"

"Moko-san, Hiruma-san was looking for you" Kyoko interrupted.

"We are not done," glaring at Kuon, and walking towards Kyoko, "We are talking after this" before passing her and closing the door as she went back in.

XXX

Kuon pulled Kyoko's hand, and walked away from the alley.

"wait, Kuon where are you bringing me?" Kyoko asked. She was scared at the moment.

He didnt answer her and continued walking to his car. He opened the passenger seat's door and pushed Kyoko inside.

"Kuon-" he gave her a cold, scary glare, it was more than enough to silence her.

He climb back in to his seat and drove. He lost composure for a second there getting all mushy only to hug the wrong woman. Talking about awkward.

He stopped on a nearby playground. "let's go", he commanded.

Kyoko followed him and stopped when he took a seat on the bench. Kuon patted on his side indicating Kyoko to seat.

"Start talking," he said not looking at her. He was ecstatic to see her, other than her puffy red eyes and eye bags she looks fine. He was afraid he will throw his anger out the window, and he will never know what's bothering her.

"I'm sorry" Kyoko said, in the smallest voice he heard.

"You should be!" He bellowed. "Im about to go crazy worrying for you and your taking your sweet time ignoring me!" He felt her flinched, he felt bad taking out his frustrations on her.

"I was confuse okay!" She shouted back, looking at him tears streaming down her eyes. "I dont know if I am doing the right thing"

Kuon was taken aback. He never meant for her to cry but damn he was angry at her.

"What if I will regret what Im about to do? What if my future husband finds out that i had to sell my baby? What if I dont want this?" She said still crying. There are a lot of what ifs in her mind. What if she is falling for this man like she thought she is, only to be crushed after? She will be alone and heartbroken when he leaves along with the babies.

Kuon cant take it, his chest was being stabbed by invisible knives. Following his instincts, he pulled her to his lap and hugged her tight. He rub her back giving her comfort.

"I dont think Im doing the right thing." She sobbed on his shirt not caring if she is soaking it with tears or not. Her mother left her, her father left her, this man holding her will be leaving her too, whats worse is he will be taking her heart and kids.

Kuon cant say anything. He understand her. She was caught up in the web of misfortune and this might be clouding her judgment. He came to a conclusion right then.

He noticed that the woman in his arms had fallen asleep. He fixed her in his lap and looked at her face. She looks exhausted, he wiped her tears stained face and kissed her head. He made sure she was comfortable in him before he grabbed his phone and dialed a number,

"Hello, Boss, I need your help. What can you dig about Mogami Saena?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yo!~ Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next chapter.**

 **So, Kuon wants to dig Saena's life eh? And what conclusion did he came into? Hm..I was laughing out loud in Kuon and Kanae's moment. Hahaha.**

 **I will be updating again soon (well, this new app "Gem Rocker" has been rocking my time, lol so if I dont update in time blame the app)**

 **My brother was not able to beta this coz his busy with work since last weekend, and I am eager to post it asap so if there are any mistakes, I apologize in advance.**


	17. Chapter 16

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

After that call with "Boss", Kuon carried Kyoko to his car. He was debating whether to bring her back to Cafe Bien or to his house but decided to do the latter. He missed her so much and he really wanted her to be as close to him as possible. He is afraid that this will be their last time together knowing that he should go with what he decided.

He lay her on the seat and strapped the safety belt. He was checking on her every once in a while just to see to it that she doesn't get disturbed. Upon arrival to the parking space of his condominium building, he gently picked up Kyoko and carried her in his arms.

Kyoko stirred in her sleep and opened one eye. "Kuon?"

They were on their way up to his floor, Kuon looked at her and smiled, "Hey, just rest I got you"

Kyoko was exhausted and really wanted to sleep, tightening her hold on his shirt she answered an okay.

Kuon layed her on his bed. Made sure she is comfortable before leaving her to shower. He decided to let her go of the obligation in fulfilling his dream. He will give her life back to her and she will not worry about the money she did not even use in the first place.

He know that this decision of his will shatter his heart. Who wouldn't be? He will be letting go of the one person he didn't mind spending the rest of his life with. He is sure that when she's free, he will not see her again.

He turned off the shower and dried his body. He drape a towel to his hips and walks out of the bathroom. She is still sleeping in his bed. He stood there for a moment looking at her before moving to get clothes. With a pajama pants and white shirt on, he walked to the bed and lied down beside her. Exhaustion dawning to his body. He studied her face, memorizing her features, he smiled. Caressing her cheeks, he whispered "It has been hard for you, I apologize. Don't worry things will be better"

Yes, he will make sure of it.

XXX

Kyoko woke up in an unknown room. Rubbing the sleep of her eyes she got up and check the place. Sure enough this is not her room. She heard clatters outside the room and decided to check it.

The place looks nice. The living room has those comfy couches in the tv show. There is a book shelf in one corner but what took her breath away was the glass windows. The room walls are made of glass and the view is fantastic.

"Did I wake you up?"

She whipped her head when she heard his familiar voice, there stood in the kitchen counter was the man who she was avoiding.

"Good morning, No I was awake." She looks back outside and said "your place has a nice view"

"Yeah, thanks" he answered awkwardly. He was torn into telling her the null of their agreement and spending time with her today then tell her later.

"Sorry about last night" Kyoko said, still looking outside. She can't take look at him feeling embarrassed of her behavior last night.

Kuon walk towards her and muss her hair, "Dont mention it. Let's have breakfast out"

"I can cook for us" Kyoko said.

"The thing is" Kuon opens his fridge and showed Kyoko, "I have nothing" he said scratching the back of his head.

Kyoko rolled her eyes, she wanted to suggest they go shop but it sounds like what couples do so she just agreed. "Let me get dressed first"

XXX

They ate at the diner around the corner of Kuon's condo building.

"Do you have anything to do today, Kyoko?"

"I have a shift in Cafe Bien in the evening but Im free, usually I help in the cafe"

"Would you like to come with me then?" Kuon said showing 2 tickets to an amusement park.

"Are you escaping work again? Runaway!"

Kuon laughed, "Well _sweetheart,_ Its my day off" he cant help but tease her.

 _'Liar you have tons of work'_ his mind protested.

Kyoko was beet red, _'this playboy. Well I gotta admit it sound sweet'_

' _Listen here Kyoko dont get fooled by his words_ ' she mentally scolded herself.

"Let me see, I am free not until this evening, and I cant remember the last time Ive been to a park" she said thinking.

Kuon waved the tickets in front of her, tempting her more to agree.

"Fine, Ill go. But I need to get back early" She relented.

"Lets go then" Kuon said excitedly.

"wait, I want to change clothes first. ive been wearing this yesterday"

"I got it covered, let's go back to my place" Kuon said smiling.

XXX

The author is swarm with school work so she will update next week. She said sorry for the short chapter, I will make it up next update.

-HandsomeBigBrother


	18. Chapter 17

Kyoko was having the best day of her life. Kuon brought her to one of the best amusement parks in town. A gigantic roller coaster was surrounding the park. You can see a ferris wheel on the left, along with a few kiddie rides. The water ride looks promising too. Kyoko was stuck between the coaster and the pendulum ride.

Kuon was smiling while staring at the love of his life. Her eyes are twinkling looking eveywhere. He is proud of himself.

Kyoko was not one for the rides but she really had to try the coaster. Kuon didn't agree at first so she went on her own. Of course he will not let her go alone so he swallowed his pride and followed her.

After the exhilarating ride Kyoko noticed Kuon being a tad green. It was his fault anyway following her but she felt bad so she suggested that they sit for a while and insisted that he lie on her lap.

Massaging his head she said, "You didn't have to come you know."

"Hm. I managed so its okay" He replied.

"Yeah and look at yourself"

"Can't. Too focused on your hands right now" he teased. "Give me a few minutes and we will go wherever you want."

Kyoko tried her best in soothing Kuon, looking at his face his eyes closed she thought, " _he looks angelic like this."_

A few minutes after they were walking on the stalls with different games. Kyoko stopped on the booth with stacks of bottles to knock. She asked Kuon if she can try in which he agreed. After 2 games, some of the bottles were still standing. She looked dejected so Kuon had to do something.

Putting down a dollar he said, "let me try".

He saw how she was looking at the stuffed dog doll in the shelves. He decided that he will win that for her doesn't matter how many times he had to try. He just need to knock out 3 stacks of bottle in 1 game to win the grand prize. "Easy" he thought.

He knocked the first stack, but the dejected look on her face is still there. Then the second stack crumbled she was looking a little bit hopeful. When the third stack went down,Kyoko was jumping up and down and shouting you did it!. He has that stupid grin on his face but who cares anyway, his love is happy.

"Which one do you want as prize,sir?" The game keeper asked.

Kuon looked at Kyoko and asked, "which one do you want?"

Kyoko immediately pointed at the stuffed dog doll with the blue scarf and eagerly said "that one".

It was handed to her and she was so happy she hugged Kuon and muttered a thank you then added "Now you have to get his partner" pointing at the dog with a red scarf. "Eric needs Ariel." Just then another couple stood on the same booth.

"Hon, Win me that doggy" the girl said pointing at the same stuffed dog doll Kyoko wanted.

The guy leaned down and kissed the girl "anything for you."

Kyoko had to have that doll. " _Eric needs Ariel"_ she thought.

Having no choice she latched on Kuon's arm and pleaded, "Kuon win Ariel"

The guy is getting ready to start throwing.

"What do I get in return" Kuon was aware of the other couple beside them.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"A kiss" he answered.

"What no" she said.

One stack of bottle was knocked by the guy.

"Okay, okay, on the cheek" Kyoko said blushing.

"But i want here" Kuon said pointing on his lip.

"No" Kyoko answered.

Two stacks down

"Fine!"

Kuon then picked up the balls and with the speed of the lightning threw it on the the bottles and knocked all three. The other couple's jaw were hanging open as Kyoko received her second stuffed dog. She turned to Kuon to thank him but the said man was grinning at her.

" _DAAARRRNNNN_!" Kyoko mentally chided.

Fighting the blush on her face, she stood on her toes and kissed his lips. She planned it to be quick but Kuon has other plans. He wrapped his arms on her waist and hugged her tight. Savoring her soft, warm lips on his. She smelled amazing in his soap. Pulling back slightly, he looked at her eyes and said "Youre welcome, sweetheart."

When Kyoko returned to the living he was already walking saying something about eating. "I really need to get a grip" she said while slapping her cheeks.

* * *

 **Author's note: Im sorry for a short chapter. Im so swamped with work right now. I dont want to keep you guys waiting so I guess short chapter is better than nothing since I did promise a chapter release this week.**

 **Thank you for being patient with me. Once everything is settled I will resume to my long chapters**


	19. Chapter 18

I dont own Skip beat!

* * *

The duo decided to have a to-go food. Kyoko wanted to stroll around while eating. She said she wanted to see the whole park. While munching on the last remnants of his food, Kuon's phone is vibrating indicating a call. He checked the caller and realize he cannot ignore this one. So he told Kyoko to get ice cream for both of them while he talks to the person on the phone.

"Boss" Kuon answered while looking at Kyoko walking away.

"I got what you need"

"I want it sent to my home address but I need to know the most important one. Location?"

"You know Kuon, I didnt peg you to be after the 'oldies'. Younger women not satisfying you enough?" Boss asked.

Kuon hinted the teasing tone in his voice but ignored it. He needs the location "Boss!Location?"

"Kyoto"

Kuon cut the line after that. _'So you're in Kyoto,wait for me'_

Kyoko chose to go back to Kuon by then, "Are you okay Kuon?" She asked worriedly. She was watching him while talking and judging from the menacing look he has now it doesnt look good. "Did something happen in the company? I told you, you should not skip work!"

Kuon is amuse with her concerning over him and his work, he smiled and said "Relax. Everything is fine." Reaching for his ice cream cone.

"It doesnt look fine when I was buying these." She said showing the ice cream on her hand.

"You're right but it does now." Kuon said pulling her by the hands closer to him, he wanted to hug her, "Where to next?"

Kyoko gave him a calculating look. She was aware that this man is wasting his day spending it with her and she is happy. Of course she will not admit it to him. She appreciate the time and effort Kuon is giving her. No one except her father did this kind of things for her.

"Lets just walk around and decide from there" she said latching on his arm. She doesnt want to over think things right now. All that matters is that she is happy being with him and she will savor every last bit of it.

* * *

Kyoko saw a photo booth and got all excited. "Come on Kuon" she said pulling him by the arms. Going inside the booth, Kyoko look at Kuon and said "Lets have a memory of this place".

4 photos.

The first one was of them looking at the camera. Kuon's arms on her shoulders and Kyoko leaning on him holding Ariel and Eric.

The second was pretty much the same with them wearing their silly face.

The third was a photo of Kyoko and Kuon looking at each other laughing. Probably due to the silly acts in their second photo.

The last was Kuon wrapping Kyoko in his arms and kissing her temple while Kyoko was half laughing half smiling looking at the camera.

When they went out of the booth, Kuon took the photos and look at them, ripping the last part he said, "I am keeping this". Then handed the rest of it to Kyoko. She protested since she havent even had a glimpse of the photos and he took one already. "Let me see it first."

Kuon put it in the safety of his wallet and replied with a "nu ah" and ruffled Kyoko's hair. She puffed and pouted making Kuon laugh.

"Its getting late Kyoko. Lets try the ferris wheel and head home".

She looked surprised. Indeed its getting dark. Her shift in Cafe Bien is in a few hours and they need to go. She felt defeated, 'Looks like the fairy tail is ending' she thought.

Kuon sensing her sadness pulled her to a hug. He cant help himself to do so. After that kiss he received in the booth, he wanted to let all his feelings out. Show her how much she means to him. "Cheer up, we can always come back" he said rubbing her back.

Riding the ferris wheel, Kyoko is still in his arms. She feels safe and protected. 'i dont want this to end' she admitted to herself.

Kuon on the other hand,was savoring his last moments with her, tightening his arms stamping the feeling of her body and scent on his mind. He notice how she perfectly fits to his arms molding her body to his. Nuzzling her hair he thought, 'Im gonna miss you Kyoko'.

Their date ended with Kuon driving her back home. The car ride was filled with silence. Kyoko was looking outside the window, holding her stuffed dogs and looking at Kuon every once in a while. Kuon was focused on his driving stealing a few glances at her. He stopped in the back alley of the cafe and looked at Kyoko.

"Thank you for today Kuon. I had so much fun" Kyoko beat him in breaking the silence.

"You're welcome" Kuon said. The time to part ways finally came. "Listen carefully Kyoko", he took her hands into his. "You dont need to fulfill the duty of paying for your mother, thus your are let go of your obligation of giving me a baby. Im sorry for taking advantage of your situation it was wrong of me and I should have known better. As of know Mogami Kyoko, you are a free woman."

Kyoko cannot believe it. Free woman? She? "Kuon, I-"

He put his finger on her lips, "dont say anything I might change my mind" he said half joking. She pouted and Kuon chuckled, removing his finger away from her lips she said, "I was gonna thank you but never mind".

Kuon smiled at her, "You should continue with your studies, now that you dont have anything else to worry".

With that good news, she got giddy and happy "Youre right. Hahaha. Thank you Kuon". She kissed his cheek and added excitedly "i have to go and tell Moko-san. I need to go if I want to catch her. Thank you Kuon", and she ran of the car.

Kuon went out too and called her "Kyoko". She stopped and looked at him as he walk towards her. Closing their gap, he kissed her for the last time. He needs to have one last taste of that sweet, soft lips. Nibbling her lower lips. He pulled away afraid of losing his self and handed her the stuff dogs. "You forgot these. Good night".

Kyoko was blushing madly but managed to reply a good night before going inside not before shouting a "See you tomorrow Kuon".

* * *

Updating once more before hell week! -messythoughts


	20. Chapter 19

I dont own Skipbeat!

WARNING: FILLER UPDATE!

* * *

Kuon didnt have time to dwell on his feelings as he opened the door on his unit and saw the package sent by "Boss". Inside were bits and pieces of Mogami Saena's life for the past 15 years. He scanned the papers and found what he was looking for.

After leaving Tokyo, she toured Asia for a bit with the man whom she ran away with. Vietnam, Malaysia, Thailand. They both spent their days living as millionaires spending money on luxurious hotels and restaurants. _'Must be freaking awesome huh'._ Kuon thought as he feel the rage bubbling out of his body.

Scanning more papers as he go,he discovered that at some point the man took all the money and left Saena penniless. She had no choice but to go back to her hometown where she had a hard time finding a decent job. Running errands and part time jobs saved her from being a homeless and put food on her plate. She worked like that for 5 years until she met Minemoto Masato, whom she owe what life she have today. The guy has a small trading business and took her in. _'This woman's luck is something'_

Saena proved her worth to Masato earning his trust and probably his heart too. Pictures of the two of them attending parties and functions were attached to the documents showing Masato's gentleness and loving touches on her. There was nothing about her personal life but the pictures are more than enough evidence. What baffled Kuon was why this woman never thought of her daughter. Living a life like she has no responsibility was plain up a smiling photo of Saena, Kuon smiled, dark thoughts running on his mind.

* * *

Kyoko was preparing for the night. She was exhausted beyond imagination but feeling satisfied. Her day with Kuon was one of the best days in ther life adding the good news about how she can go back to school sent her to seventh heaven.

' _But why did he suddenly let me go?'_ She thought. She wanted to ask him this question but she forgot to when he told her about the possibility of studying again. She picked up her phone and sent me a quick message.

"Are you awake?"

A minute passed, then five then ten but the said man didn't replied. Kyoko concluded that he must be sleeping so she laid down to sleep as well.

* * *

"Are you awake?"

Kuon was tempted to call her. It has been a few hours and he already miss her but he refuse to give in to his inner want.

"Nothing good will come out of this Kuon" he reminded his self. Somehow he felt disgusted of his being, he took advantage of Kyoko's vulnerability. He made her agreed to carry his children using her mother's mistake as a leverage. He knew that he had fallen in love with her. Deeply much to his chagrin.

He wanted her to feel the same way for him. "Doesn't look possible stupid", He told his self. He is sure she hates him. Well he hated his self too.

Thinking about her send a pang on his chest. He choose not to see her again nor talk to her. He choose to let her go. But he cannot think of her with someone else, image of her being with another drives him to insanity. "Get yourself together Hizuri Kuon."

And to be able to do that, he needs to deal with Saena first. He is willing to start on a clean slate. He will court her the right way, make her fall for him.

* * *

Hello everyone. I know that this has been terribly late, I apologize. I applied for an exchange program which cost me all my time and life, but it paid off coz I was accepted and we will be off in a week.

I will be continuing this story and I will try my best to update regularly every week. Thank you for all the patience and love for my story.

I have more than a hundred followers now, thank you so much.


	21. Chapter 20

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

Morning of the next day, Kyoko was up early preparing to visit her high school. She wanted to know if she can still catch up with the school year. Kuon was generous to give her the opportunity to continue school, and she will make the best out of it. Getting dress she went down and grab a bread in the counter, when she saw Hiruma in the kitchen sharpening his knives.

"Good Morning Hiruma-san, Im off" she greeted the old man.

"Take care" he said.

As she closes the front door of the cafe, she looks up the sky, finding the clouds amusing. She closed her eyes, smiled and thought, ' _Father, you can rest peacefully now. I am getting back to the life you wanted for me. Thank you Father, always look after me from there'._

* * *

Koun was not too fond of this day. He usually start his morning by sending Kyoko a message or calling her and if he is lucky she will wake him up with a call. Mostly inquiring things from him, but he will never mind. Her voice in the morning drives him to get up and get to work.

Today onwards will be different. He decided to distance his being from her.

' _Get up Kuon, you have a company to run'_ he chided internally.

His phone vibrated then, signaling a text message. He brighten up expecting it from his love only to be disappointed when he saw Yashiro's name. He opened the message,

 **"Koun,**

 **the arrangements to Kyoto are done. Your plane will leave at 11:35am today and you will be staying at XXXX hotel. Masato-san will be meeting you in the same hotel at 3 pm sharp. Don't be late. You will come back to Tokyo at 7pm. Are you sure you wanted to do this on your own? I can go with you.**

 **-Yukihito"**

Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, he sent his reply to Yashiro and headed to the bathroom. Before thne most anticipated meeting, he needed to check on the developments of his latest project.

He just wished to be swamp with work. So much work that he will not have time think of her. His mind is already asking for her. His heart is in pain, missing her. His world seems to be revolving around her.

 _'Since when did this happen?'_

xxx

He arrived at his hotel room around 2pm.

' _Another hour'_ he thought.

He changed his clothes and pronounced to wait in the dining area reserved for him to meet Masato and Saena. An hour will be a long wait.

xxx

Minemoto Masato arrived at the hotel 15 minutes earlier, Saena tagging alongside with him. He received a call from a representative of Yashiro Telecoms a day ago, requiring to meet him. The said representative mentioned about getting supplies from them and he of course will not let this pass. A big company such as the Yashiro Telecom will help boost his sales and surely scale his rank in the business industry.

He was surprised to see a young man sitting on the private dining area reserved for them when he came. He was deep in his thoughts with a cup of beverage on the table.

"Good afternoon." He greeted, waking up the young man from his thoughts. 'I am Minemoto Masato and this is my lady. Its a pleasure to meet you", offering a handshake.

Kuon accepted the hand shake and asked for them to sit. He signaled for the waiter and they served refreshments and snacks and left them. Kuon is having an issue right now. He is questioning his motives of meeting these people in front of him. Originally, He wanted to put Saena behind bars and make her suffer from her mistakes but one look at the people in front of him made his resolve waver.

With one deep breath, he introduced his self. "I am Hizuri Kuon, its a pleasure to meet you".

Saena's eyes grew big as saucers, she cannot help but put her hand in her mouth to cover her shock but Kuon did not stop from there.

"Im sorry to waste your time Minemoto-san, but I did not came here for the kind of business you are expecting."

Masato was confused but he signaled for Kuon to keep going,

"I came here for Mogami-san" Kuon gestured for the lady sitting beside him. He glanced a look at her and was surprised about how she looks. Saena is pale beside him, her eyes are trained on Kuon, shocked.

Masato was a stranger to Saena's past life. He asked her once but she said she was not ready to share it and so he left it there not asking anymore. But seeing her reaction now, he reckoned that this young man is someone connected to her past life.

Saena cannot believe it, a Hizuri is in front of her. Why? Well that was a stupid question because she already know the answer but why is he coming now?

"Mogami-san, I am sure you are wondering why I am here," Saena can only nod not trusting any coherent words to come out of her mouth.

"I wanted something, someone, but you are a huge obstacle that I need to deal with", Masato cannot sit there and watch as his lady nod like a puppet going after what the said Hizuri kid wants, so he asked showing his irritation, "What do you want? If it is not to have business with me, then we are both wasting our times, we will go"

Saena stopped Masato from getting up and looked at him, "I know you are confuse, and upset but please," she pleaded. She did a horrible mistake from the past, she know this day will come and she is to old to ran away again.

"I am in love with Kyoko, Mogami-san and you are stopping us from being together, actually what you owe the Hizuri Corp. And to be honest I don't know how I should handle the situation."

"You know Kyoko?" Really now, if someone can die of so many revelations, Saena will have a funeral on the spot. How many years has it been since she last saw her daughter.

"Yes," Kuon replied abruptly. "I'm sorry to cause such disturbance to your lives, but i never intended to do it. I was left this no choice Mogami-san. I want Kyoko to see me as me and not an obligation"

Kuon, seeing Masato having so many questions to Saena wanted to end the talk already so he handed his personal calling card to her and said, "Please remember Mogami-san, that i know where to find you and how to find you inc ase you decided to run away again."

"Don't worry Hizuri-san, I wont."

Kuon bid his farewell and left the couple.

"I know you have a lot to ask, but please wait for it til we get home" Saena said looking at Masato.

* * *

Enjoy! thank you for all your well wishes.


	22. Chapter 21

I don't own Skip beat!

* * *

Minemoto Masato is a patient man, he doesn't get upset easily. But with the happenings earlier, his sanity is on its last thread. Saena sensed the anger seeping through Masato. The two have been together for almost 4 years and somehow she can already read his body language and features.

After the meeting with the young Hizuri, they left abruptly. Now they are being driven on their way home. Saena was the one who broke the silence surrounding her and Masato.

"I dont know where to start but I will try" she looked at him, noting that he is listening to her. "You already knew that I am separated. 20 years ago, I married a man I met from university. Like any other young couples, we are deeply in love and rushed things, marrying immediately after we both graduated. We were happy on our first two years and blessed with a wonderful baby girl, Kyoko. Until that day when his family entered our family and eveything crumbled."

Kyousuke was the oldest of the Mogami household. He has a brother and a sister.

"His brother was a bad gambler. He borrows money here and there having Kyousuke as his security. Kyousuke on the other hand pays everything once his brother cannot. I can understand it at first but as years goes by, it became worst."

Masato felt her hand on his tightening its hold. Anger vanishing the moment he saw her being vulnerable. The Saena Mogami he knew was a strong independent woman, not this in front of him.

"His parents died because of sickness, and we were the ones left paying all the expenses. His sister can not help him because she has a family of her own. And his brother, well we didn't count on him much. I got tired of it. Kyousuke works just so he can pay for his family's short comings and I do for our family. Despite all the hardships, Kyousuke remained a positive man, loving as he is.

But then again, love alone will not pay the bills, the mortgage, the loans and my income is not enough with our daughter growing. He and I started fighting almost everyday. Words that cut as sharp as knives were thrown to each other. I think that was when I realized that i am falling out of love. i did questioned if I did love him at all."

Saena was looking outside the window. They had arrive on the gate of their home ,so she stopped her story. It was hard to get it all out at once anyway. The pain and hurt came back the moment she reminisced. Then she thought of Kyoko. Her baby. How can she be so heartless and left her. Did the anger and frustration get to her too much that she left her.

XXX

Kuon is in the airport waiting for his flight back to Tokyo.

Thinking of the day's events, he was sure he became an idiot laying it all to Mogami Saena. From meeting her and Masato, he got the feeling that she was not as bad as she was pictured by everyone.

after he left, he called "Boss" and ask him to have a person following on her in case she get a wrong idea and run away again. He wished that she wouldnt do anything stupid though. No man in the right mind will put his future in-law behind bars, not if you want her daughter to love you so he is giving her a chance to redeem herself.

"Stupid thoughts" Kuon muttered shaking his head. "Focus Kuon."

Just then the intercom buzz and someone spoke signaling for him to board on the plane.

~o~

A whole day of not hearing from Kuon made Kyoko anxious. Usually he will bother her with a call or message asking about her day but today she got nothing. Opening her phone again to check her message she found the last conversation that they had.

"Weird" she said. She then typed a message to him and hit send. Closing the phone, she continued with her chores in the cafe.

~o~

 **"Did the truant decided to work hard today? Im sorry I wasted your day yesterday. Judging by you not calling it seems you've been extremely busy.** "

He smiled. She sent him a message on her own.

~o~

"What do you plan on doing now?" Masato asked Saena. She was not done with her story yet but he is curious as to what is she planning with what the Hizuri kid said.

"I don't know, Masato" he nodded.

"Let's resign for tonight. I know you are exhausted" Masato said worrying for Saena.

~o~

 **"I've missed you today Kuon, I hope you did not work to much. Take it slow and get rest every once in a while, okay? Goodnight!"**

He read the last message Kyoko sent him two hours ago.

"I miss you too, sweetheart" he replied sadly on his room feeling hopeless.

* * *

Hello~

i will be leaving today so I decided to give an update as I am not sure if I can next week. Have a great weekends everyone.


	23. Chapter 22

I don't own Skip Beat!

* * *

Morning of the next day at the Minemoto household was unusual. The couple would usually get up early and prepare for the day's work but not today. Masato is looking lovingly at the sleeping woman beside him. She was exhausted of the events the day before and somehow looked relieved. Opposite to what everyone else knows, and maybe his first husband also knew, that she is a self less woman. Giving what she can without asking anything in return. The hardships in life must have hardened her shell that she used to extract everyone in her life.

'no wonder she is misunderstood all the time', Masato thought.

The said woman stirred in her sleep, and opened her eyes after.

"i dreamed of my daughter," Saena said.

xXx

As Kyoko starts her day, she is anticipating to hear from Kuon. She did miss the man but he is being difficult right now.

'Is he ignoring me?' She asked herself but deduced the thought immediately. Why will he ignore her anyway?

xXx

Breakfast was tension filled in the Minemoto's.

Saena wanted to spill everything to Masato but afraid that he will look at her differently.

xXx

Kuon was reviewing the documents to the new branch and by what he is seeing right now, his presence is much needed on the site.

'This might be good for me' he thought but a part of himself has chiding him for thinking that way.

xXx

"I owe a huge amount of money in the Hizuri Corp." she said casually breaking the silence.

Masato spoon stopped midway to his mouth, "Excuse me?"

"When the Hizuri kid said I owe him." She explained.

"Lady, you need to be more precise than just **that** for me to understand you" Masato said.

"I got instigated by a colleague, he said the company will never know. He knew my problems with money. At first I didn't bulge, but as financial problems keeps filing up I gave in." She said recounting the events years ago.

"I didn't plan that huge amount, but he insisted. It was not a overnight job, I have to do it little by little-"

"How much?" Masato asked hearing enough. He knew she was not comfortable sharing this. He too did a lot of mistakes in his life, most of which he is not willing to divulge with another person. Saena is of same person, when they get together, one of the things she mentioned was that she wanted to start a new. Forget the past. And he assured her of that.

He heard her whisper.

"Lady speak louder" he said.

"200 million yen"

'200 million yen? where in the world did it all go?' a questioning look was etching in Masato faced.

Saena started explaining everything to Masato. She needs to make him understand. Never did she wished to lose another person that cared for her, she already did it before.

xXx

Kyoko cannot take it anymore.

1 week.

Kuon cut his communication with her for 1 week.

unanswered questions are swimming in her head.

Why? What did she do wrong?

on the 6th day of her dilemma, she decided to pay him a visit in the Corp. on the excuse of asking the date of the "procedure". It should be about any day now if they wanted to make it in time for her ovulation. she is afraid of course not only because she is not prepared but also because she found out that she doesn't mind anymore. as long as its Kuon's kid its fine.

when did her views changed? She doesn't exactly know.

During the duration of them not talking, she has been thinking about him more. little by little she feels warm on the inside with the thoughts of him.

She started to miss his calls, his messages, his teasing, their lunch outs and dinners together.

She wanted him to do more thoughtful things for her, visit her at work, drive her home. Even those regular check ups.

"He did a lot of things for me" she said sadly, but she never did anything in return.

xXx

Kuon is not any better but surviving.

He visited France and checked the site for the new hotel he wanted to establish. even halfway around the globe he cant get his mind off of her. on the outside he is as professional as he is but on the inside, his thoughts are wrecking him havoc.

Is she eating properly?

Is she over working again?

Is she well?

But there is one question that is bothering him the most, 'Does she even miss him? His company? their dates?'. those might be simple lunch outs and dinner for her, but for him it means a lot more. For the past week, he has been drowning in work and alcohol. funny how a woman can make him a total wrecked.

"Is this my punishment for all the things I did?" he asked. "Maybe it is" he answered chuckling darkly. he really miss her. Damn it all. this complications in their non-existent relationship is being a pain.

He put the empty glass down, stood up and made his way to the bed. He picked up a black case and opened it. Looking at the necklace, he smiled. She will love this one. He just knew. The moment he saw this outside jewelry store being displayed, Kyoko immediately came to mind, so he bought it. the necklace has a fairy pendant holding a blue stone. he can already see her eyes lighting up brightly as he present this gift. She might scold him for spending money on her again.

A chime on his phone notified him of a new message. Putting the necklase back on its case, he checked the message.

Its from Kyoko.

 ** _"I came to your office today but the receptionist said you are overseas. We are still doing the procedure right? I'm afraid it will be on the next month as my ovulation passed already if that is still okay with you._** ** _Kuon, I don't know why you are avoiding me. at first I thought you are swarmed with work but a week without a word from you is different. I'm sorry for that night Kuon. We already had a deal, and I am not backing out now not when you invested a lot of time, money and effort. -Kyoko'._**

He didnt know what came over him, it might the alcohol, the exhaustion or the effect of not seeing her but he did what he said he wont.

He sent her a message.

 **"I wish we meet on a different circumstance Kyoko. I would give up everything for that. -Kuon** ".

xXx

There was a new FF story that I reviewed and accused on being a copy of mine. -I did say it in the nicest way possible-

I apologize for what I did. I know that it was a bad thing to do and I never meant to discouraged anyone who is willing to try writing. I wanted to personally apologize to the writer but I didnt catch her name and I cant find the said story.

I take pride in all my work whether they are of good quality or not. Imagine my surprise when a part of my work was similar to another.

I know (and I got scolded by my brother for it also) that it was a bad thing to over react and do abrupt decisions, that was one.

for that I am really sorry.


	24. Chapter 23

New updates tomorrow!

Sorry it has been a hectic month for me.

-messythoughts

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Skip beat!

* * *

 _A chime on his phone notified him of a new message. Putting the necklace back on its case, he checked the message._

 _Its from Kyoko._

 _"I came to your office today but the receptionist said you are overseas. We are still doing the procedure right? I'm afraid it will be on the next month as my ovulation passed already if that is still okay with , I don't know why you are avoiding me. at first I thought you are swarmed with work but a week without a word from you is different. I'm sorry for that night Kuon. We already had a deal, and I am not backing out now not when you invested a lot of time, money and effort. -Kyoko'._

 _He didnt know what came over him, it might the alcohol, the exhaustion or the effect of not seeing her but he did what he said he wont._

 _He sent her a message._

 _"I wish we meet on a different circumstance Kyoko. I would give up everything for that. -Kuon"._

XXX

Kyoko was trying not to squirm on her seat. It was decided that she and Kuon will meet today after their last talk. She is restless, the conversation they had on the phone was not the usual ones they usually have.

 ** _"I wish we meet on a different circumstance Kyoko. I would give up everything for that. -Kuon_** _"._

 _Kuon almost punch himself after he realized what he did. He sent her another message._

 ** _"I will be back in a few days. Work has been piling up. Like I said last time you are not obliged to do your end of the deal. -Kuon_** _"_

 ** _"You helped me so let me help you too. I don't mind really. :) but maybe we can only have one child? Spare me some slack –Kyoko_** _"_

 ** _"Whatever you want. Meet me at Hotel XXX in two days –Kuon"_**

Kuon was walking towards her when she came back from her inner musing. She missed him so much. She almost, almost stand up and ran to him and give him a hug if not for the cold look he was putting on.

"Good day Mogami-san" he greeted as he situated on the vacant seat opposite to Kyoko.

Her heart broke. _Mogami-san?_

 _"_ Hello Ku- Hizuri-san" She answered trying to ignore that prickling pain in her chest.

"Are you sure you still want to be the surrogate?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. I would really like to help you too." She said trying to keep herself together. He was so close to her yet so far. What had happened?

"Very well. I have talked to the doctor who will do the procedure, she just want you to come on your next ovulation and they will do the procedure then. Same agreements apply I will cover all the payments" Kuon explained. This is too hard for him. His love is in front of him looking as beautiful as she was when they last saw each other. He has been putting every last drop of patience and self-control to stop him from crushing her to a hug and pepper her with kisses. He need to distance his being to her so he will not put her into more suffering than he already did. She deserve someone better than him. He reminded himself.

"If that is all Mogami-san, I need to go" getting up from the seat he turned his back on her. He needed to retreat. As he walk away he heard her whisper,

"What is happening, Kuon?"

He stopped, giving her a backwards glance he said, "I don't know what you are saying Mogami-san."

Kyoko closed the distance he created and stopped a step away, "Why are you avoiding me? What did I do wrong?"

Kuon was calculating his answer, he doesn't want to hurt her but somehow he has to if he wanted her to forget him. "It's better this way" with that he walked away not giving her the chance to say anything.

Kyoko was surprised as tears started to fall. Wiping at them angrily she said to no one, "Better for who?"

* * *

Kuon was driving back to the Corp. Yashiro called not long ago asking for his presence. Apparently some big shot wanted to meet him. Something about offering him a deal he cannot say no to. That was interesting.

He already know whatever this person is going to offer he will decline but Yashiro said that at the very least, hear the person first. He traveled from far so a little of his busy time should be spared.

Sure why not. Anything that will take his mind off Kyoko is very much welcomed.

He is questioning is stupid reasoning for seeing her. He could have send Yashiro or Kijima to meet her and pass his decision. Or better yet, he should've said it when they were talking via messages. Its not hard to type the words he just told her.

Seeing her made him infuriated. Is he some sort of masochist?

Yes he is.

A stupid masochist.

* * *

Kyoko is not giving up.

After his parting words she was indeed hurt, those words were like salt rubbed in her wounded heart but she is not just about to give up. She know that something is bothering Kuon. It was etched on his face.

Determined to get to the bottom of this problem, she is now marching to the Hizuri Corp. If she need to strangle him on the neck or hang him upside down, she will do it, so long he spits the answer she needed to know. he owe her that much.

* * *

Author's Note: Yo~ I am regretful for the late update.

I kind of signed my death sentence in a writing club. The teacher is killing our brain cells one by one by challenging us to write stories under his conditions. I was sucked dry. haha. Ill update whenever I can hopefully faster than this one.

Thank you for staying with me until today.


	25. Chapter 24

Upon arrival to the Corp., Kuon was escorted by Yashiro to one of the meeting rooms briefing him of what had occurred earlier.

"Masato Minemoto-san came earlier and demanded to meet you. You will never guess who he came with. Mogami Saena-san" Yashiro said.

"On what business are they here for, Yashiro?"Kuon asked.

 _As if he doesn't know_. Yashiro answered internally rolling his eyes on the process.

They stopped in front of the door just outside they meeting room. "Good luck Kuon" Yashiro said tapping on his shoulder before leaving.

When he opened the door, two set of eyes looked at him. Masato and Saena stood and greeted him, "Good day Hizuri-san"

"How can I help you?"Kuon asked.

~o~

Kyoko arrived in the Corp and demanded angrily to be sent to Kuon's office. The front desk attendant was too scared to deny her, he remember this woman, so he escorted her to the office of the president. Kuon's secretary was the one who received her but stated that the president is in a meeting.

"I will wait for him then."Kyoko said determined. She sat down on one of the bench and took a magazine from the rack to read. She was emitting a dark aura thats shooed people away. The secretary took the hint and went back to her table.

~o~

"Hizuri-san, my lady and I decided that we will pay you of what she owe. But I wanted to propose the term of the payment" Masato started.

"Go on" Kuon answered.

"My company will supply your future projects and we will give it to you three times lower than the original price" Masato proposed.

"Your deal looks like it will only favor you Masato-san, for all I know you can just accept money from me and give me cheap and low quality supplies. We have competent suppliers that are more capable to do the job. Why would I want to replace them?"Kuon asked. What he said was true. He cannot just say yes, his family's company is at stake not to mention their reputation too.

"I understand that you do not trust us Hizuri-san, but give us a chance. One project even the smallest one"

Kuon was thinking. Balancing the pros and cons of the deal presented to him. He wanted to say yes, but even one small project will start the company's loss if not done properly.

Coming to a conclusion he told the couple that he will call them. Masato agreed, gave some portfolios to the young businessman to review and left.

~o~

The door on the meeting room opened and Kyoko looked up to meet Kuon. She has calmed down during the waiting time. But she still wanted more explanation from him, not just the 'Its better this way' crap he said.

She stood up ready to meet him, when her eyes meet the person she hasn't seen in a very long time. She felt like everything in her surrounding frozed.

That person, she hope that never left and caused so much pain in her and father's heart is, unsure of her reasons for showing up now after all these years. Saena on the other hand, was surprised to see Kyoko. She didn't expect to meet her here. She was planning to meet her but not today, maybe after settling the crime she did. All she can do is look at Kyoko not knowing what to do.

Tears are starting to form in Kyoko's eyes, just a blink away from falling when a body covered her and pushed her to who knows where. She just let this body take her away, having no more strength to move. All she can think of was the face of her mother.

When Kuon saw Kyoko's pained expression, he let his instincts ran over his reasoning. He hugged Kyoko and started to walk her to his office. Before he entered, he signaled his secretary that he is not to be disturbed. He locked the door upon entering and hugged Kyoko tightly. This is not how he envisioned the reunion of the mother and daughter. She was hard, grabbing hold of Kuon, asking incoherent questions.

"Why Is she here? What does she want? Why now?.

Kuon is trying his beas to ease her pain by rubbing her back and calm her down. She was hurting and so as he. He caused her pain, again. A few minutes her sobs turned into whimpers. Whimpers turned into steady breathing indicating that she has fallen asleep. He carried her to the couch and situated her on his lap. Kyoko's head was snuggling on the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Kyoko. I made you cry again."He said holding her close to him.

"I missed you terribly sweetheart. It was a hard battle" he said looking at her while rubbing her arms. Closing his eyes, he kissed the top of her head. "But I still don't deserve you, what kind of a person am I, taking advantage of your situation just so I can make you agree to my demands"

"A desperate one?"Kyoko answered. Unfortunately for Kuon, she heard what he said

* * *

Double update~

Haha. Happy weekends.


	26. Chapter 25

"What kind .. person... taking advantage... situation..."

Kyoko answered on a whim thinking she was dreaming.

"A desperate one?"

To say that Kuon was surprised is an understatement. He was downright terrified. Did the woman in his arms just answered him. Confirming his dreaded fear he called her name. "Kyoko?"

"Yes"

Woah. She is indeed awake. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Hm... Yes..." she snuggled closely to the heat on her side which was rewarded by a chuckle.

Kyoko raised her head to see Kuon smiling down at her. Then she remembered why she went to the Corp. in the first place.

Raising her finger she pointed at him, "You,"

Kuon was surprised with the sudden change of atmosphere.

"You..." Kyoko left his lap and now standing up, "all of a sudden avoided me like I have a deadly disease, met with me and left because its better that way! Better for who you baka?! I was worried for you."

"Kyoko, calm down" Kuon was trying to coax her to. He was not expecting this at all. One moment she was comfortably snuggling him the next thing he knows, she looks like she will stab him if he doesn't answer her. 'Still beautiful. Darn Kuon, still checking her out'

"Don't you dare 'Kyoko calm down' me Mister! You thought its best if we don't see each other! And you never even cared if I was thinking of you or worried-"

Kyoko stopped her rants the moment Kuon's lip landed on hers. She was standing stiff, eyes wide open, but slowly melted on Kuon's kiss. Her arms found its way to his neck, as she encircled it around him. Kuon pulled her closer to him, hugging her tight. He had miss her too darn much.

The kiss was slow, full of longing and definitely the sweetest one Kyoko had. She was smiling when Kuon pulled his face away from her. "I was afraid I'll do that. I cant hold back myself when we're together Kyoko. And that scares me." Kuon murmurs on her lips.

"I am afraid too Kuon. I suddenly have this strange feelings when Im with you. Not strange bad but I dont know.. my heart flutters when we are together" Kyoko ended with a blush painting her cheeks and looking at her feet.

'So I'm not the only one huh?' Kuon thought, he finds it amusing that she feels the same way as he does. In all honesty he was afraid. This is the first time he felt this unexplainable feelings. A woman whom he never know of etched her place on his stone heart making it warm and soft. He barely know her on top of that.

Loosing his embrace on her, he place his hands on her hips. He lifted a hand to her chin making her look at him. "I'm sorry. I feel so unworthy of you.-"

"Kuon, if there is an unworthy person it is me. I have nothing to giv-"

Kuon silenced her with a finger on her lip. He was tempted to kiss her again but it will be too much for her.

"Kyoko, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met." He caressed her cheeks in which Kyoko has leaned in. "You give me a reason to get up every morning and I look forward to the days when I see you," he was looking at her and smiling as he say the words, "this gorgeous face of yours alone makes my day, I can look at you all day."

Kyoko turned another shade of red. Here he goes again making her heart flutter. Goodness this man will give her a heart attack!

"Kuon!" She was pouting, cheeks still red, "you make it sound like I am the only woman."

"That's because you are sweetheart" Kuon replied making her face redder. "You are the only woman for me".

Kyoko covered her face with her hands. 'Too much.' Kuon chuckled to her reaction and hug her closer to him. 'I can live alone with this'

They stay like that for a while. Kyoko leaning on his muscular figure while Kuon is hugging her. It felt amazing for both of them.

Kyoko lifted her head, looked at Kuon and asked, "Are we still having a baby?"

Kuon couldn't let the opportunity pass, "Cant wait to have kids with me already huh?"

Kyoko pushed him away, embarrassed of her question and stormed out of his office. Kuon was laughing while calling him back.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi! I know this took so long to be posted. I deeply apologize. Ill make updates faster hopefully. Thank you for being really patient with me.


	27. Chapter 26

"Hizuri-san, Mogami-san. The procedure will take place in 3 days. I would advice Mogami-san to be well rested and avoid being stressed" Aki-sensei said. "A conditioned mind and body is preferred for this procedure to succeed. "

Days after their reconciliation, they both came to terms of having the baby. Kuon really wanted to do it the traditional way, show Kyoko his love for her, but of course he has to think of her too. The innocent young woman might change her mind when she finds out what is inside Kuon's thoughts.

"Take your vitamins Mogami-san and eat healthy foods. Avoid staying up late and working too much. We will see you in Friday at 9am." She added.

Kyoko nodded for confirmation and thanked the doctor before leaving the clinic. She is exhilarated and anxious at the same time. But having Kuon on her side makes everything better.

She and Kuon agreed to go forward with their last agreement. Also he explained the reason behind the meeting with Minemoto-san and Mogami-san. She was surprise at first that they are bargaining a deal with Kuon but she felt unsure.

"I am considering the offer they presented Kyoko" Kuon said, he and Kyoko are having some "Us time" after a long day at work. Kuon brought her out for movies and dinner.

"Kuon, I am honestly not sure about that, but I want you to know that whatever terms you have agreed on I will not interfere." Kyoko replied sounding dismay.

"Sweetheart your opinion matters, if you are not okay with these then I'll not pursue it anymore. The only reason I'm considering it because of you." Truth to be told he is not interested, but thinking that this is the mother of his love gave him second thoughts.

"Kuon, do what you think is best for the company." Kyoko said with the tone thats clearly says this conversation is done.

The evening passed with a few words being said and Kuon drove Kyoko home. The trip home was deafening with silence and Kuon doesn't know how to break the ice, Kyoko is looking outside the window occupied by something else. As soon as the car halted,Kyoko thanked him for the date and went out of the car, Kuon, finally realizing that things ended badly, chased Kyoko, grabbing her hand. He pulled her to him and encircled his arms on her waist, her back on his chest. He was feeling guilty for making her upset and he needed to do something fast. Dropping his head on her shoulder he said "Sorry Kyoko. Let's not end tonight by not speaking to one another. Please"

Kyoko let out a sigh, she is upset yes but its unfair to vent it out on Kuon. She understand that he wanted to help her mother and let her fix her mistakes but that doesn't include her. She is not ready for that yet. The "vile woman" caused so much pain to her. Getting back to her current situation, she faced Kuon and put his face on her hands, "Sorry Kuon. I didn't mean to be upset to you." And kissed him on the lips. She meant it to be a short touch of their lips but it turned into a sensual one. Koun's hand was traveling under her shirt wanting to feel her skin under his palms. Kyoko moaned in delight with the way Kuon kisses her, this brought him back to his senses and slowed down the kiss before breaking it. 'She is not ready for that...yet'

xXx

Friday came.

Kyoko is anxious.

Today is the day.

She got up from bed, took her time taking a bath and ate a light breakfast. She is pretty sure her stomach can't handle anything but still she insist on eating anyway. She put on a light colored sundress and sandals that will match the outfit.

Kuon on the other hand was already waiting for her outside. The said man was excited for this day. He is finally having a baby, with the woman of his dreams, what more can he ask for? He walked towards Kyoko when he saw her coming out of the cafe. "Are you ready for our big day?" He asked.

Kyoko losing her sanity nodded and asked, "Are you?"

He laughed, "Sweetheart, I am loaded with enough ammunition"

"You are blushing" Kuon pointed.

"No, I'm not"

"What were you thinking?"

'Something inappropriate' Kyoko thought internally. "Nothing lets go." She answered.

As Kuon parked the car, he grabbed Kyoko's hand, "Hey I'm grateful for you doing this and..."

"And?"

"Sweetheart you look hot in your dress"

Kyoko was blushing red as she went out of the car. This man does unexplainable things to her heart.

xXx

Kuon is inside a cubicle with a rack of magazines in the side and a plastic cup on the hand. The man has no issues on his masculinity so he doesn't really care if he will give his samples immediately or he will take his time.

On second thought, maybe the centerfold of one of the magazines would be better for him to focus on. They are pretty good enough but his thoughts are betraying him wondering about Kyoko.

As he close his eyes, pictures of her came to mind. Kyoko lying beneath him looking at him with those sultry golden eyes.

xXx

Cut!

Hahaha.

Thank you for patiently waiting. Im trying to get back up and to updates faster


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: dont own Skipbeat!

* * *

Kyoko was waiting nervously for Kuon's 'sample' to be "washed". Turning pages on a magazine, she keeps on looking at the clock. Her mind is on the door which will lead her to being pregnant with Kuon's child. Anxiously on guard for the nurse who will lead her to the point of no return. Is she making the right choice?

Kuon sensing her fright, took her hand into his and hold it near his lips. He too is anxious. Will this baby lead him and Kyoko to a happy married life? Or is he just thinking way ahead of himself, fulfilling his mind with some crazy fantasy? After all, this step might be the start of his downfall if Kyoko decided that they cant be together. He knows that he cannot live a life without her anymore.

Lacing their fingers together, Kuon left their hands on his lap. The nurse came and Kyoko feels like she doesn't want to do this anymore.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kuon asked knowing well how Kyoko feels.

Kyoko masking her nervousness with a forced laugh replied, "This will be quick Kuon. No need to bother yourself"

"I know of a way which will not require doctors and clinic, and the result will be the same." Kuon said teasingly, his eyebrows are rising suggestively.

"Don't tempt me Hizuri" Kuon was left dumfounded with her reply. While Kyoko stood abruptly, slinging her bag on her shoulders and left with the nurse, blushing before Kuon notices. She know that was a dumb reply but its her payback for all his teasing.

xXx

White walls and ceiling, a single bed close to a table with different operating supplies, the smell of antibacterial soaps and disinfectants. These are the things that greeted Kyoko once she was directed to the room. She was instructed to change her clothes for a hospital robe and lie on the padded bed. She was observing the room and trying to calm down.

Thoughts of changing back to her normal clothes and leaving the room vanished when the door opened and revealed Aki-sensei. The point of no return definitely has no return now. Well at least a lady doctor will do the procedure along with lady nurses.

'Sigh'

The most amazing thing about this is, despite her fears, worries and the fact that this will defy all her knowledge of being pregnant, is that she will be giving life to another human-being. Or maybe two.

xXx

Kyoko went out of the clinic quietly with Kuon following her. She went straight to his car and sat on the passenger's seat.

"How did it go?" He asked.

"Fine" she answered monotonously.

"They said it wouldn't hurt?" Kuon asked masking his worries for her. She went out a different person when she was called in.

"It didn't"

"How do you feel?"

"Im fine. It will take a while for physical changes to show"

"Kyoko," he called.

Kyoko decided to look at Kuon and hold his cheek, he on the other hand leaned on her touch.

"I'm fine Kuon. It just- I don't know exactly what to feel" she was a jumbled mess inside. Ecstatic. Excited. Terrified.

Kuon understanding her words, pulled her closer to him and kiss her temples. "I'll be here sweetheart. Always remember that"

Kyoko nodded her head and hugged Kuon tighter. His embrace felt safe and comfort calming her nerves.

xXx

"So you still went with the procedure?"

"Mo! Kyoko" Kanae yelled. She has been talking to her 'bestfriend' for the past half an hour but failed to get any response. Said woman was looking far, very very far.

Kanae was confuse, the last time she checked, the sick fool couple separated their ways and decided not to pursue the baby. But now, Kyoko was...impregnated?!

The worst part is she cannot get anymore from her than what she said earlier.

 _Moko-san, I think I'm pregnant. Kuon and I decided to continue the procedure._

Now, she looks like she has gone somewhere she cannot call her back.

Kanae rolled her eyes and left Kyoko instead.

Troublesome woman.

xXx

Kyoko was getting ready for her shift on the cafe when her phone rings, she ran towards her desk her she left it. It inly shows numbers. Knowing it was only one person who calls her every morning, she did not hesitate answering it.

"Hello" her voice is filled with enthusiasm. No answer. "Kuon?"

After a few seconds, a woman answered on the other line, "Kyoko can we talk?"

She almost dropped her phone.

* * *

I humbly apologize for the long delay. Life demands to be prioritized.


End file.
